The Distraught of Darkness
by Riuto
Summary: Fairy Tail has to face another dark guild that may be the most powerful guild ever uncovered along with secrets, love and power.
1. Grimm Shadow Appears

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle haven't been on a mission for ages so they decided to pick one out from the mission's board just for some fun. It's all been so serious lately with all these dark guilds around. Natsu started to look intently at the board, then without hesitation he ripped a piece of paper off the board and slammed it on a table. "Here we go let's do this one." Lucy looked at it with a curious nature. "A minor group of dark mages attacking towns, this doesn't even sound like they're a part of a guild. It's like they go on random rampages with no purpose." Gray, Erza and Wendy leant in to look at the mission themselves, while Happy and Charle flew above them looking at it. There expressions changed completely, confused about the situation. Then Charle said "We have no idea where these people might be, it might be better if we chose something else they don't even leave a trail they just attack cities without any guilds." Charle had a point but Natsu couldn't stand it when he realised something.

"All the towns there are leading to Magnolia."

"But why would they go to Magnolia, Fairy Tail is here."

"Not many people know where Fairy Tail –"

There was a huge explosion further down in the city, causing everything to shake in Fairy Tail. Natsu ran for it into the town with Happy and Lucy following him.

"Come on Happy!"

"Aye!"

When they got there, magic circles were shining everywhere, buildings turning into rubble and dust. You could see the rage in Natsu's eyes, and then to make things worse they blew up Lucy's apartment and everyone knew she was going to change her reaction completely. She pulled out her celestrial spirit whip and pulled off Loke's key then summoned him in a hurry. Anger was burning in her eyes, no one has ever seen her so mad, Natsu joined her in this fight with all the civilians shocked, and scared behind them. Everything that Lucy owned was in that apartment, her novel in progress, and her letters to her mum everything precious to her. All she had left was Fairy Tail, and her spirits they weren't going to destroy them too.

Natsu, Lucy and Loke fought all out on these guy's they weren't going to escape without having a scratch on them. There were six of them these dark mages were going to pay. Before one even got to cast a spell again he was restricted by Lucy's whip. She yanked the whip as hard as she could, causing him to fall down to the ground as he gave out a yelp. Then he was knocked out instantly. Loke ran into the fight after making sure Lucy could fight on her own, which he obviously noticed. Natsu was fighting their leader, and then the man chuckled right before Natsu.

"You can't beat me, just for a laugh let's hear what guild you are from!"

"I'm from FAIRY TAIL!"

The man was absolutely shocked as Natsu ran at him using his fire as boosters, that were blazing at the bottom of his feet, and punching him squarely in the face with Iron Dragon Fist. The man went flying across the street, his face swelled up instantaneously. His face was all burnt and bruised the man couldn't believe it. "Are you the Salamander?" he said in a scared, shaky voice unable to comprehend what was happening. He'd never lost against smaller town's but he realised it was a bad move to come here.

Natsu walked away realising his job was done if the leader falls so does his comrades. Natsu needed to help out Lucy and Loke, leaving the man there, leaving him in his lost thoughts. That very man crawled away attempting to get in contact with his guild leader. As he scrambled behind a half broken building trying to catch his breath, he was breathing heavily from the lack of air he was receiving from his swollen face blocking his airways. His face already turned into a purple and red bruise from Natsu's deadly, fearsome punch that happened in a blink of an eye. Just thinking about that punch made his face hurt, he raised his hand to his face feeling the tight, smooth lump. Even though every single touch of his skin on his face burnt with pain, he just had to feel his face.

After realising he had to hurry before anything happened to him, he placed his palm out in front of his face with the back of his hand facing him; an illuminated, dark purple, magic circle appeared in front of him. A wave of invisible water was created right in front of his eyes; he changed the position of his hands to the sides of the floating, invisible water. That exact same magic circle appeared where his hands were, illuminating even more fearsome than before. Then the water became visible and revealed a face of an old man, he had long, shiny, grey hair with dark brown eyes. Then the leader of the dark mages whispered in an almost confident voice, his voice changed completely to what it did before.

"We have a problem, Morgal. Fairy Tail is defeating us even we can't stop them and we've defeated every town before us, we have to do something before they discover Grimm Shadow. Our guild may fall if we don't act, like the other dark guild's before us."

"Okay, come back immediately if possible, we can't have the chance of the Magic Council being involved. If you don't come back, there will be war on Fairy Tail. There will be no survivors!"

Then out of nowhere a dark shadow was walking towards him, it was Gajeel. "Someone did a number on you!" He then knocked him out single handed, and then dragged him across the earth, causing his spell to fail and collapse into the ground, with Morgal filling with rage ready to plan for war.


	2. War on Fairy Tail

Gajeel dragged him with the rest of his comrades all of them beaten, and defeated. Levy used her script magic to chain up the mages so they were restricted from movement, in case they planned an attack. Meanwhile Fried used his Writing of Darkness technique to create a barrier that the dark mages were unable to escape from. The mages were surrounded in an illuminating, light purple ancient script, every time it was touched that only Levy could decrypt. Even though it was the last thing Fairy Tail ever wanted to do, they decided to contact the Magic Council so they could take care of this situation themselves.

…

Morgal was enraged; the Magic Council could possible get their hands on them. Fire was burning up within him, if Grimm Shadow was discovered before their plans went into action it would be the end. He flew above everyone using his air magic as a guide below him. Everything was blowing everywhere the guild was in chaos just from the use of his magic. A man with long, black wavy hair meanwhile sat above him on a beam and shot a glare at Morgal with his bright, icy blue eyes. "What is the meaning of this?!" he said in a dark, loud, demonic voice that shot through the whole guild piercing everyone's ears.

Morgal ignored his comment beginning to inform the guild of what may fall ahead of them. "A group of our mages has been attacked by Fairy Tail! We must act now before our guild is discovered and progress our plan faster than once thought. We must attack FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone cheered as though they've already won. "This includes you Zalang we need you the most." The man from above snubbed him, ignoring the fact that his name was mentioned, or he was being talked to at all. He turned his head in defiance, the room was all heated in excitement their plan was going into fruition.

…

The Magic Council reinforcements had arrived, everyone was happy they protected everyone the best they could and there were no injuries. Makarov was in the corner wondering what they were doing in the first place. Why did they come to Fairy Tail with dark magic and no guild? It just makes no sense. But ignoring his gut feeling he realised how broken down everyone was, they all succeeded in protecting Magnolia and Fairy Tail. But it was different this time. Something seemed off, it was like Magnolia was engulfed in a horrible, dark, mysterious pressure that just wouldn't lift off their backs. It was a feeling like nothing ever before, whoever those mages were they were and still are bad news. Everywhere you looked no one had any positive feelings; all that was sensed was a bad feeling that had an awfully frightening energy that exerted off the people around him. Natsu walked up to Makarov in a hurry, he obviously felt the same about the situation.

"Master what's going on, do you feel it?"

"Yes, I do not know all my children have this negative energy exerting from them I just can't explain it Natsu, I've never felt this in my entire life."

"There must be something we can do!"

"Natsu, go and see if there's been any changes to anyone in the guild."

Natsu ran off in a hurry attempting to talk to anyone in the guild that he possibly could.

Then everyone saw a giant mass of people coming right for the guild. Natsu stood still, shaking where he stood, all the magical pressure was weighing him down into the ground. Dust was flying everywhere, what was Fairy Tail to do, the town was in ruins the only building that stood was Fairy Tail. Everyone was in a panic every single person hitting the ground right before his eyes. Makarov still stood firm as much as he could. Then he saw the guild logo and was in shock, and trembled right down to his feet. Then in dark, grim, shaky voice he said "Grimm Shadow… "

He snapped out of his shocked state as everyone was shaking on the ground unable to move. "EVERYONE TO THE GUILD WE'RE UNDER ATTACK GO NOW!"


	3. Chaos

Everyone couldn't move, but once they got the chance to look around them, they saw how distressed everyone really was. They saw what truly was going on around them. Natsu was the first to stand; he was shaking in every part of his body even right down to the bone. Still as he stood he stayed shaking, just being able to handle the pressure took a great amount of strength. First thing he did was help the civilians into Fairy Tail. He looked as though he was going to break and fall to the ground, with every step he took. But he still stood his ground. Lucy then gradually stood up shaking even worse than Natsu, she was nowhere near as strong with her muscular strength. She stood there shaking, and trembling from the power that this dark guild possessed. But she looked at everyone with, a sad, worrying look in her eyes that pierced your heart. "Everyone we have to help the people of Magnolia, before that guild gets too close." Her voice trembled, she was scared, but she had enough courage to fight, no matter the consequences, no matter how beaten she may get, she would fight for Fairy Tail, and the people of the town.

Lucy attempted running to the people who couldn't move in the town, it hurt, burning tremendous pain all through her legs, but she got there to the people. One by one everyone realised how deep in danger they were in. They all rose from the earth ready to do anything possible, to save everyone in the town. Juvia, Gray and Erza joined Natsu and Lucy, while Wendy tended to those in Fairy Tail that were too injured to even move. Happy and Charle were unconscious on the ground, covered in dirt; there limp bodies lay there from the pressure. They were too small and fragile to handle it. Everyone stood, they needed to help everyone. They all trembled, rising to their feet, and with Fairy Tail's help they gathered all the people including Happy and Charle into the guild.

Grimm Shadow was heading straight for the guild; even as they walked through Magnolia every building that was still standing, fell to the ground, and turned into a pile of rubble and dust. Magnolia turned into a waste land, all was destroyed except for one building, Fairy Tail.

…

Everyone in Fairy Tail was unaware of what was going on completely, it was all up to Makarov to explain. Makarov stood on the second floor of the guild so he could look over everyone and speak. "Those mages about to attack us are a part of Grimm Shadow. Long ago they were known as the most powerful guild ever formed out of the dark, and normal guilds. There was one mage named Zalang, in the Ancient times he was known to have had the power of Fire, Earth, Air and water. It was foretold that he took out an entire mage army. So if these people reformed, then they may have unstoppable power. We must protect Fairy Tail no matter what!"

From above a dark figure appeared. He jumped down from the balcony with his ripped up cloak waving down over him. Everyone could just tell by looking at him that he was prepared to fight. It was Gildartz. He had a dark look on his face; it reflected his ambition to protect the place he loves. "Gray, come with me." He said in a serious, gloomy voice. Gildartz started walking outside and Gray followed him, scrambling to his feet with his heart racing. The pressure was going to hit him once again. They were outside and Gildartz started to do a spell it created a complete wall that covered Fairy Tail front to back in a spherical shape. He formed a dense, indestructible wall made of just earth itself. Gray knew instinctively what to do. He walked up to the wall, placing his palm on the grimy, dirt wall. He watched the ice slowly moulding over the earth crackling up the wall. He reinforced the dirt wall, with a wall of ice covering it from the inside, so it would make it harder for the enemy to break through. They walked back through; Gildartz had a dark, ominous voice that spread through the guild. "That shield we created should protect us for now, so we can make a plan. But if this guild is as powerful as you say it is, they will break through."

Everyone showed shocked, and sorrow filled faces that broke your heart at just a glance. Fairy Tail needed a plan and quick, the whole guild started to shake and dust was falling from the ceiling. They were attempting to break the barrier; you could hear the ice cracking, inch by inch. Makarov was so afraid of what may happen, but Fairy Tail has never lost against a dark guild and they weren't going to give up trying now. He took charge already devising a plan in his head.

"EVERYONE, I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE! Wendy go and heal Charle and Happy now before they break through. Wendy, Lucy, Mirajane and Charle stay in the back, you will be back up in case Grimm Shadow manages to get through our defences. If something bad happens, you can move to the defence lines. The people fighting in the front will be Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Erza, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Fried, and Bixlow. The back defense line will include me, Gildartz and everyone else. Whatever happens remember it's all for MAGNOLIA!"

Everyone brought themselves into fighting mode; they were not going to lose this fight. They set themselves in formation as planned. Slowly, they watched the ice against the earth cracking. Who knew what incredibly, powerful magic they were using out there to destroy this shield? Finally the ice shattered right before their eyes you could see how scared, and distraught they were with all the tension building up in their chests. Once the ice was gone, the earth would soon follow. How long would it stand? Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs "GET READY, DO WHAT EVER YOU CAN TO STOP YOURSELF FROM FALLING!" Then you heard a giant blast, and the earth fell to the ground raining down on Fairy Tail, with one thing in sight, the enemy. All they could see was dark figures walking towards them, magical pressure weighing down on them, as all-out war was about to begin.


	4. Mira-Jane and Lucy vs Yuki

Morgal appeared through the shadows and dust with a wide, evil, smirk on his face, with his army of guild members behind him. They were ready to take out revenge, and move forward with their plans. Morgal placed his hands out in front of him and created a raging tornado to go flying straight at them. It all happened in a blink of an eye. People were flying everywhere it was crazy; Lucy and Mira-Jane gathered all the civilians into a safe area while others were fighting just to stand on their own two feet. Wendy had already fallen to her knee's from the over use of her powers, just from healing Happy and Charle. They were more injured than ever expected to be.

Grimm Shadow members spread about the place separating who they could in Fairy Tail. One woman with short, silky smooth, silver hair headed straight for Wendy noticing her vulnerability. Her blue eyes blazed with fury, as she raised her hand ready to hit Wendy across her head before Wendy could act. But before she got the chance to even strike her, she was tackled down to the ground hitting her head into the hard, wooden, floor boards by Mira-Jane. Mira-Jane was in full take-over mode. She grabbed the small, young woman by the throat, and dug her claws into her neck. But as she watched the blood slowly being drawn from her neck, she let down her guard, and was kicked straight in the stomach and thrown across the room. This woman had incredible strength to be able to do that to Mira-Jane, The Demon.

Lucy stepped in before she dared to lay a hand on Wendy.

"Who are you, why are you attacking our guild?"

"My name is Yuki, and maybe we're attacking for revenge, or maybe we're attacking for our goal. Or could it be both?"

"STOP PLAYING YOUR STUPID GAMES, THIS IS OUR GUILD YOU'RE DESTROYING, AND YOU'RE ALL GOING TO REGRET IT!"

"Oh, really? If one of your members even meets our secret weapon, then this whole guild won't even be dust."

Lucy didn't know what to say to that. Fairy Tail not even being dust, what did that mean? Who or what is this secret weapon? Lucy was left in thought shocked at what may come. Yuki was just about to attack them, when Mira-Jane scratched her right across the face using her demon take-over claws. When Yuki turned around, her face was dripping with blood, slowly leaking out of the scratch on her face. The right side of her face was completely red. Then when you looked into her eyes, those very same blue eyes from before were filled with evil, rage it was a frightening sight. Now she was serious she was ready to fight, she made a magic circle that was light blue and from it exploded a dark purple wind in the shape of a knife.

It shot through the air instantaneously towards Mira-Jane. Yuki wanted her revenge and she found it was best to take out the strongest enemy that she was facing. When it shot at her she couldn't move she froze, unable to move. Lucy grabbed her Aries key in a hurry there was no time for mistakes. She opened the gate of the Aries, where pink smoke erupted in front of Yuki's attack, protecting Mira-Jane. The purple knife made out of whirling winds disappeared into the air, leaving Mira-Jane startled by how fast it all happened.

Yuki glared and snarled at Lucy and Aries. They just showed their power but Lucy would not allow Yuki to take advantage of her physical abilities, and magical powers in this treacherous fight.

Lucy sent Aries back to the Celestrial world. If she was going to fight she was going to use someone else, Taurus, he may be able to take her on with him by her side they may be able to really do this. Yuki started charging straight for Lucy with her hand completely covered in a purple wind that formed into an axe attached to the back of her hand. She didn't have any time to summon any of her Celestrial spirits. Lucy flinched not ready at all. Then she heard a loud clash of scrathing metal. She looked up to see Taurus going head to head with Yuki defending Lucy with his axe, and Loke by her side making sure she was okay.

Taurus was fighting all-out for her, doing what he could to save Lucy and protect Fairy Tail. Lucy stood, with anger flaming in her eyes. She looked around her, people still on the ground, including Wendy and Charle behind her. The guild was falling apart. How could these bastards do this to our guild? "How could … THESE BASTARDS DO THIS TO US?!" She grabbed her Celestrial spirit whip out and cracked it at Yuki's face, leaving blood trickling once again down her face, making her face look even more ugly by over lapping scratches with scratches. Loke and Taurus stared at her, they were just as angry as she was. They were willing to fight for Lucy and Fairy Tail.

Yuki was shocked at how Lucy changed completely just from one moment in time, she was trembling from this. How could someone love a guild that much, just to be able to put their life on the line like she is? Lucy snarled at her "We will fight her together!" she said in a confident but disturbingly angry voice. Taurus, Loke and Mira-Jane stood beside Lucy ready to go all-out on Grimm Shadow with absolute determination on their faces. Lucy swung her whip straight at Yuki with an aggravated expression on her face, she would save Magnolia no matter what it takes.


	5. Overwhelming Darkness

Yuki didn't want to be hit in the face again, she flung her body upwards doing a back flip but the whip hit her arm upwards causing a gash in her arm to appear. It was lucky for her that it wasn't too deep. Ignoring all the severe pain that was burning on her skin, she charged them with the same axe made of wind as before. She headed straight for Lucy feeling that she was now the biggest threat. She dashed at her running as fast as she possibly could to create a harsh blow. Taurus swung his axe straight at her body; she was too busy focusing on Lucy she completely forgot about him. Loke kicked Yuki in the shoulder causing her to go crashing to the floor. The floor boards surrounding her were all broken and destroyed. Loke looked at Taurus with a sign of empathy in his eyes. "I'm not letting you do this by yourself. You could've killed her; I'm not letting you take the blame for it all, for Lucy. As she said before we fight together."

Lucy threw her whip at Yuki, it wrapped all around her body restricting her arms and legs. Mira-Jane walked up to her, looking scarier than ever before, she truly looked like a demon.

"Now tell us, why are you here?"

"Fine, we came here to get revenge and make our dream to come true, our dream of creating a world of eternal darkness. Where no mage belongs to any guild, where every mage can live in a peaceful world where only magical beings exist."

"How do you even plan to do this?"

"With our secret weapon, Zalang!"

Mira-Jane and Lucy were completely taken over by fear, trembling all over unable to contain their emotions. How could Zalang be alive? It's impossible, what dark magic could they be messing with to resurrect the dead?!

Lucy lost her grip on her whip and Yuki had burst free, ripping the whip apart with her bare hands. She charged at them baring two spears made of purple wind, she threw them straight at Lucy. She had no time to dodge and one of the spears penetrated her shoulder. Blood was dripping down her arm, onto the wooden floor. The spear seeped into her wound, causing her great stinging pain. She screamed piercing everyone's ears and passed out. Her body turned frighteningly cold, Loke touched her skin softly on her arm, she was sweating all over, but it was almost like touching ice. His eyes flared up in fury, he turned his head fast in the direction of Yuki. He was worried more worried than anyone could ever comprehend.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Nothing much, just she will change completely, and she will help destroy Fairy Tail!"

Lucy opened her eyes abruptly; everyone turned looking at her fearfully. Her eyes were a colour of pure black she stood up instantly. Where her shoulder was once injured now regenerated back to perfect health. What was going on? Yuki smiled giving off that something bad was happening to Lucy. "She may be the best of my creations; she sure is the fastest to wake up from my magic." Mira-Jane was by the side of Lucy, she was so scared for her. "Lucy what's wrong with you?" Lucy turned with those dark, soulless eyes and back handed her causing her to go flying across the room and smash a hole in a wall of Fairy Tail. Lucy was never that powerful, Mira-Jane stood from the broken pieces of wood that covered her. She looked deeply at Lucy and turned to Loke. "Loke, please get Natsu I'm sure he can help her… please hurry!" Then she fell down to the ground, and automatically changed out of her take-over magic back to her normal self.

Loke ran to the front of the guild as fast as he could. Lucy started chasing after him until out of the blue, Taurus swept her legs with the end of his axe. He looked at her; his heart was breaking, by just doing that to her how was he going to fight her off. Everyone was distraught by the darkness this guild brought onto Lucy and Fairy Tail. But everyone had to fight through it. Yuki still had another spear in her hand ready to take down Loke. But when she threw it, it disappeared instantaneously she was running out of magical power, and fast she only had enough to control Lucy.

Loke came running back with Natsu. Natsu was so confused then when he saw Lucy, he stood frozen. He couldn't believe that she was fighting one of her own spirits. He dashed straight towards Lucy, when out of nowhere Yuki kicked him straight into the side causing him to fall to the floor. His fists flared up in hot, burning flames. Yuki was taken back a bit by that, but she decided she was going to fight with just her physical abilities. Natsu looked at her in absolute disgust.

"So you're the one that did this to Lucy?"

"Yeah she's my prize for now; I don't know what will happen when I run out of my magical powers but who cares at least I'm doing harm."

Natsu charged at her in anger, but he didn't hit her, instead he jumped into the air and breathed fire right down on to her. She realised what magic he had straight away as she dodged it by doing a barrel roll. "So, you're a Dragon Slayer. I'm guessing you're that famous mage they call The Salamander." Natsu ignored her and burst flames from his feet and punched her straight under her chin doing an upper cut. She was still well and conscious, laughing insanely at Natsu. "Does that girl over there mean something to you? Well too bad, you've lost her now!" In a flash all she saw was an orange glow and Natsu was behind her, he kicked her in the back of the head so hard she started spitting up blood as she fell to the floor. Yuki threw her head back, laughing even harder. "She really does mean something to you; this will be an interesting fight boy. YOU'RE ON!"


	6. Love over comes Darkness

Natsu just stared at her; he needed to stop Taurus from fighting Lucy. But he needed to stop Yuki first. He knew one way that he could possibly knock her out instantly, and she'd be out of his way so he could save Lucy. But how could he do it without hurting everyone around him? He looked at everyone surrounding him, he had to warn them. "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS NOW!" Everyone in Fairy Tail covered their ears straight away, and crouched down to the ground. Grimm Shadow had no idea what was going on, they were confused thinking it was a chance to take them down while they were distracted. Then Natsu starting screaming, it was so high pitched and ear tearing that anyone who heard it fell to the floor. It was a scream of a dragon, Yuki was the first one to hear it and fell unconscious falling down to the floor. Grimm Shadow members covered their ears feeling the immense pain. Some of them blacked out falling to the ground before they could do anything, while Fairy Tail still stood.

Natsu came to a stop, and looked down at Yuki realising his plan had worked. Now he had to help Lucy, before it was too late. He ran over to Taurus, he grabbed his shoulder pulling him away. "I know how you feel, but you have a connection with Lucy that I don't want broken because of how she is right now." Taurus nodded and stepped to the side, realising Natsu may be the only person that can help her. Natsu went up to Lucy; he showed so much compassion and an emotion he'd never shown before in his eyes, love. "Lucy, you have to snap out of this. What about Fairy Tail and Magnolia?" Lucy stared straight at him like she was looking straight into his soul.

Lucy for one second looked like herself, until she hit Natsu straight in the face with a closed fist causing him to fly backwards. But Natsu stopped himself from falling over by gripping to the floor with his hands halting himself to a stop. "LUCY… you have to listen to me, we're friends not enemies." He ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have to remember me; it's Natsu, you have to take control Lucy." She kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall backwards into the ground this time. "Lu-cy…" Natsu shook his head in disbelief this can't be happening to Lucy of all my friends, not you! He ran to her again. "You have to remember!"

Natsu was on the verge of tears this can't be happening. "This can't be happening not to you." He was so shaken; he stared deeply into her cold, black eyes. He knew Lucy was there somewhere; he just had to reach her. "Lucy, remember who you are." He grabbed her shoulders again feeling how tense they were. He held her close to his chest; feeling the emptiness within her, she tried to resist but it was no use. Then he pressed his lips against hers, the comforting warmth filling his whole body. He felt her shoulders loosen, and she started to kiss back. When he opened his eyes mid-way through the kiss he saw it was Lucy again, the real Lucy. He couldn't help but cry, tears were streaming down his face. Lucy opened her eyes and revealed those beautiful, sparkling, brown eyes that he knew so very well and loved as they parted from each other. Lucy started to cry as she stared into Natsu's eyes, she saw how much she meant to him. "…Natsu, thank you." She leapt into his arms, creating a deep, emotional hug that caused so many feelings to rise to the surface. Natsu and Lucy were entwined in each other's arms like there was no tomorrow. Natsu rested his chin on top of Lucy's head and said in calm loving voice, while stroking her hair. "Lucy, we have to fight for Fairy Tail. But I will stay by your side this time; I'm not going to leave you." They let go of each other and Lucy nodded accepting him to stay by her side.

…

Taurus and Loke realised their work with Lucy was finished and left back to the Celestrial world, but they knew that she needed something and got Virgo to attend to Lucy needing a new whip.

…

Virgo appeared to Natsu and Lucy, as they laced their fingers together, holding hands. Virgo said in a strong and confident way like nothing out of the ordinary was happening before her.

"Princess, here's a new whip from the Celestrial world for you. Would you like anything else?"

"No Virgo you are free to go now until I summon you."

Then Virgo vanished to the Celestrial world with a small, cute, smirk on her face. Happy finally came to the side of Natsu after all the drama ready to fight, as he was fully healed and ready for anything. Natsu was so happy everything was back to normal, except for one small exception. Wendy had drawn herself to consciousness again already off healing Mira-Jane, despite her injuries from being thrown back during the fight. "We will fight together again like the good old days." Natsu said in a voice of confidence but still calm in a way that was settling to the ear.

Then out of nowhere a huge explosion ripped through the ceiling of the guild, causing broken tiles and rubble to fall down on top of them. The wavy, long, black haired man with icy, blue eyes appeared, Zalang was here. As things were just getting better for Fairy Tail, another threat appeared before them.


	7. The Water Dragon Slayer

Zalang jumped down onto a beam that was still intact on the ceiling. He swung on it by just hanging there idly by his arms. "Well everything looks fine in here it looks like you don't need me Morgal!" Morgal gave him a death defying stare that triggered a smirk on Zalang's face. Zalang just sat there on the beam relaxing himself, as he watched the various fights down below. He spotted Natsu and Lucy noticing Yuki was on the ground before them, he took interest to all the gashes and scratches that he saw before her skin. Thinking about how far they truly stretched her abilities. He had a feeling that they may be able to defeat a lot of people in Shadow. If they defeated someone from the Shadow even if they were the lowest rank there, they may be able to do it.

Everyone ignored his existence noticing he wasn't going to bother anyone, and Grimm Shadow was on the move again so everyone had to stay focused no matter the consequences. A young man of a large stature, with short spiked out green hair and blood red eyes ran straight at Lucy. Natsu tried to stop him but his flames were too weak, he was heading straight for Lucy and there was nothing he could do. Then Natsu jumped out in front of Lucy trying to take most of the blow. Then out of now where Gajeel tackled him before he hit. "Thanks Gajeel you came right in time." Natsu was huffing; he didn't have any strength left. He needed to eat fire, and fast. He scanned the area to see if there was any sign of fire he could eat, but there was none the only sign was various fire mages but they were in dangerous fights he couldn't get involved with. What was he going to do?

The mysterious man with green hair stood up showing a look in his eyes as though he was truly going to kill them. He clenched his fist and water circulated around his hand, "You're going to pay for that!" He headed straight for Gajeel shooting water at him with his hands. Then as he was shooting the water a man came from behind him and made the water scolding hot with his fire magic. Gajeel reflected the extremely powerful shots by turning his arms into steel. The man looked at Gajeel's arms curiously, distracted by this power, the fire mage shot through them to help the man by shooting a huge explosion of fire towards them. It was Natsu's lucky day; he sucked up all the fire refilling his magical power and strength. The man that attacked Natsu ran in fear yelling at him, calling him a monster. This was obviously a mage with very little skill that came to help the mages in a higher rank to gain their appreciation.

Fire burst around Natsu's fists and he was ready to fight. "Finally I got my magic back, I hate being so useless. Lucy I don't want you to be in this fight I have a feeling that this may turn ugly." As much as Lucy wanted to object, she agreed with him. She knew that there was something wrong with that man, but she just couldn't figure it out.

Natsu raised all the fire he could into his mouth, and with a huge burst it went flying straight at the man with water powers, then out of nowhere he used an unexpected move. His mouth was bloated and he released a huge amount of water at Natsu's fire attack, he used Roar of the Water Dragon. Steam exploded through the guild, when the steam disappeared, the man showed a satisfied look on his face. "Out of all the people I attempt to fight I find two Dragon Slayers." Wendy was staring right at them in the background, she knew what was happening but before she could help she had to heal Mira-Jane, her injuries were too serious to ignore. The man looked at Natsu and Gajeel with disgust. "Two Dragon Slayers in one guild. What are the odds?" Natsu didn't like where this was going, then Gajeel had to make a remark.

"There are three actually, and why are you being so snobby about it?"

"Well I'm the only Dragon Slayer that should be living; I'm the best in the entire world that has this power. Where is this third Dragon Slayer? Maybe I should smash them before I get to you; it might be a good warm up before I destroy you both at once."

Lucy shot a worried look at Wendy from behind Gajeel and Natsu. Wendy finished healing Mira-Jane and realised she may be in real trouble if he notices. Natsu saw the look on Wendy's face he knew he had to protect her but he was hoping that his opponent didn't notice.

"Who are you anyway you can't just burst in trying to hurt all my friends."

"If you are so eager to now then I'll tell you, my name is Farlatz, and you will regret ever meeting me. Your little blue haired friend over there looks more interesting than you two. I'm guessing she's the other Dragon Slayer with all these obvious worried looks being passed around it might be true. Just what Dragon Slayer is she?"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"Maybe it has everything to do with me."

Farlatz dashed straight to Wendy, Lucy couldn't help it, she couldn't stay out of this fight with Wendy in trouble. She pulled out Loke's key then she was completely surrounded in water, trapped and restricted from breathing, she couldn't even swim to the surface. The water was feeding from his arm all the way to her. She realised that he can't separate the water from himself. Quickly she put Loke's key back and replaced it with Aquarius' and summoned her. Aquarius was able to get to the surface of the water bubble unlike Lucy. Her face was filled with rage, like she was about to burst. "WHAT DID I SAY LAST TIME ABOUT SUMMONING ME IN CLEVER PLACES?!" Lucy couldn't answer but she showed a look of complete fear the same as everyone else that knew her. Then Aquarius looked at Farlatz and noticed his devilish smirk. "What is a damn Celestrial spirit going to do to me?! What's worse is that you're a MERMAID!" He burst out laughing, unable to contain himself.

Aquarius' rage was going out of control; she didn't even say a word she was that angry. She grabbed her vase and the water started moving uncontrollably into the vase, it was like a raging storm was about to hit. Then when she threw the water out of it, there was an explosion of water hitting Farlatz. It hit him so hard that he was sent across the room with his body being grinded into the floor. His magic broke on Lucy and she gasped for air as water splashed to the ground flooding Fairy Tail Aquarius disappeared to the Celestrial world. Natsu ran up to her worried, and slid through the water on ground from the broken magic on his knees. "Lucy, are you okay?" Lucy nodded still trying to catch her breath, she was soaking wet and shivering but she had to hang in there and ignore the unpleasant feeling. Natsu gave a sigh of relief. "I was so worried. You have to take Wendy and Mira-Jane with you somewhere else. I know I said I'd stick by you but… I don't want you to be around after that and I have to deal with this, with Gajeel. " Lucy reached her hand out and gently placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it for a sense of comfort. "I understand just come back to me okay." Lucy ran grabbing Wendy's hand dragging her to Mira-Jane. She let go of Wendy and picked up Mira-Jane and ran out of the guild.

Zalang was intrigued nothing like this has ever happened to Farlatz before. He continued watching intently maybe his thoughts about that pink haired boy were right after all.

It was now a stand-off as Farlatz rose to his feet going on a rampage knocking everyone and anyone down that was in his way heading straight towards Natsu and Gajeel. His eyes shined brightly, blinding everyone at the sight of them. There was a bright, red glow that spread throughout the whole guild. He started gritting his sharp, carnivorous like teeth; he was not impressed at all. "YOU… ARE… GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Farlatz was about to show his true power that Grimm Shadow has kept hidden.


	8. True Power of the Dragon Slayers

Farlatz was beaten down by water, his own element, he didn't know how it happened but he wanted revenge on Lucy for sure. But he had to get through Natsu and Gajeel first. Farlatz snarled he was now focused on Natsu disregarding Gajeel's presence. He needed to take him down if the rumours about him were true. He charged straight at Natsu as water formed around his hands, his red eyes glowed immensely blinding Natsu, and he was unable to see. All he could comprehend was a red light with a very thin line that showed where Farlatz was, he couldn't tell what he was doing at all. Then Gajeel hit Farlatz in his side using his steel arms which took quite a bit of damage to Farlatz as he fell to the ground, and his eyes got dimmer.

Gajeel of all people was not a person that can accept being ignored, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch someone else get hurt from dirty tricks like that. While he was on the ground he extended his steel arms, hitting him right in the chest. All you could here were multiple bones cracking and the harsh breathing of Farlatz as it hit him. Farlatz was caught off guard by Gajeel, he didn't realise the true power that Gajeel had. "Don't underestimate me!" he growled at him suddenly in a temperamental tone. Farlatz now was beaten down into the ground, unable to move. Gajeel had a large grin on his face, revealing his sharp teeth. "Heh this is what happens when you get too full of yourself."

He slowly tried to stand up, he grunted in agony from all his broken ribs. Then a huge explosion of light came from him, it was, magical energy. He released his true power, Natsu or Gajeel didn't know what was going to happen, they watched his body it was as though it fully regenerated he had no more damage to be seen on the surface. They watched as his ribs snap back into place, he screamed at the top of his lungs. The scream of pain didn't just seem to be a reaction from his regeneration, there had to be something else causing it. Farlatz opened his eyes and they were the exact colour claret, and slowly they saw something leaking out of his eyes, it was blood. As it dripped down his face it started to change colour it was now a light blue and it stayed there permanently. Small scales started to appear on his cheek but that was all, no other place showed these scales. His hair started to turn a light blue as the colour slowly waved over his hair, like water. When the transformation was complete, he looked like a demon of the sea.

Natsu's eyes bulged at the sight of him. How could a Dragon Slayer be able to turn into a form like that? Farlatz stared at them like a wild animal baring his sharp teeth. He dashed straight at them; they couldn't even see a thing he was doing. Then they were knocked to the ground instantly, and Farlatz was off to where Lucy, Wendy and Mira-Jane were outside the guild. Natsu couldn't let this happen; he was not going to let him touch Lucy or his friends. Fire exploded swirling and crashing around him. The flames blasted outward and disappeared only leaving small embers behind. When he was revealed he had some scales on his face and reptile like eyes. Gajeel agreed that it was time for him to go to his full power and he turned his whole body to steel that looked scaly. They both ran after him they were not going to let him get away.

…

Zalang was intrigued by a full on Dragon Slayer battle, so he followed them by climbing through the hole in the roof and watched below from the roof he sat on.

…

Natsu saw Farlatz reaching his hand out towards Lucy's face, and then Wendy pushed her out of the way. But before he could do anything Natsu flared up his hands and feet. He swept his legs with his burning feet, and punched him in the face smashing his body into the ground with dirt blowing up over him, creating a dirt cloud. Lucy was so glad to see Natsu; she thought that something bad had happened when Farlatz showed up in that form.

When the dirt cloud disappeared he was nowhere to be seen. Natsu was afraid that he could make a sneak attack on anyone around him; he didn't know what to do. He looked all around him he couldn't see one sign of him, anywhere. "Everybody keep on a look out, we don't know what powers he possesses." Everybody was cautious; no one knew where he was or what he was planning.

Then from behind Lucy, Natsu noticed a puddle of water that blinded his eyes from the glint on the surface from the sunlight. He saw it forming into Farlatz fast. "LUCY, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" But before she could even move he had already formed into himself again and got Lucy in a bear hug, pinning her arms down against herself. Then there was a blast, and water surrounded them, she was held down unable to get away from Farlatz, and it appeared he could breathe in his own water. She was struggling to breathe, thrashing herself about. Then she fell unconscious from lack of air. Natsu tried to get into the bubble of water, but his fists just rebounded off it. There was a shield protecting it from intruders. Natsu didn't know what to do, he was helpless, and not a single thing could be done about it.


	9. Shadow

Writer's note: There will be a delay of chapters seeing as next week is Christmas I'll postpone that weeks and for 3 weeks following that one I will be unable to write it because of circumstances. But please continue reading the story.

Chapter 9:

Natsu was actually afraid, fear was overtaking his body, and he was paralysed from the feeling of losing Lucy. Gajeel started attacking the shield with all he had, every steel, cold, scaly limb was attacking that shield. Wendy started healing Mira-Jane faster than she has healed anybody, in her whole life. Mira-Jane awoke, looking drowsy, and then she peered at Lucy and went into full body take-over again her body filling up with rage, ignoring how weak and damaged her whole body was. She started hitting the shield with every single bit of strength she had left, screaming at Farlatz like an animal. Natsu couldn't stand by and watch them try without him. He started attacking too with all his strength he wasn't going to let Lucy die right in front of his eyes.

Then an idea hit him as Wendy was about to use Roar of the Sky Dragon on it. "Gajeel, Wendy let's do it together! Mira-Jane stand back I don't want you to get hurt." Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy stepped back and lept into the air their mouths bloated up and they released all at the same time an immense power. The fire from Natsu's Roar of the Fire Dragon, the air from Roar of the Sky Dragon, and the steel from Roar of the Steel Dragon all combined creating an unbeatable attack. The shield started to crack as soon as their attacks hit, Farlatz's eyes were showing an emotion of complete an utter shock. He never expected them to be able to crack the shield. When there attacks were finished, the shield exploded into shattered pieces and water rushed everywhere. Mira-Jane was flown backwards hitting her head into the earth. Lucy's limp body hit the ground, and Farlatz staggered to keep his balance on the ground.

Natsu's whole body filled up with rage and hatred for him, he wasn't going to give him any mercy. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"I have to admit you shocked me there. I didn't expect such a powerful attack from three Dragon Slayers. So I'm guessing she's The Sky Dragon Slayer, she'd be useful in our guild."

He smirked staring at her intensely, attempting to strike fear into her eyes. All she did was show courage, and determination within her and revealed it through her face. She was curious about one thing though, that she couldn't help but ask about.

"How are you able to turn into such a powerful form?"

"Easily, every Dragon Slayer can do it, but mine is more extreme than the rest that I have encountered."

He walked over to Lucy's unconscious body, staring at her than gave a devilish smirk. "Why does this petty, girl mean so much to you?" He picked her body up by her slippery, wet neck as she felt someone slowly crushing her throat she woke up. "Will it matter if I crush her throat in right now?" He raised his other hand pointing at her chest. She started kicking, and struggling to get free but it was useless in the state she was in. "Will it matter if I rip out her heart?" He raised his hand higher up to her forehead. "Will it matter if I split her skull open?" He dropped her to the ground leaving her thereto suffer in pain. Her heart was pounding, fear stricken.

Natsu was infuriated. How could he say all those things?

"How could you even do that to a living, breathing… person?!"

"Quite easily, I am able to kill those weaker than me, and not feel bad. I can tear away their flesh, and it wouldn't bother me. I could do anything murderous to a person, and it wouldn't hurt me in any way. That is the extent of my power that makes me better, than any other Dragon Slayer."

Natsu couldn't breathe, the thought of someone doing that to anyone was disturbing. Natsu got control of himself; he needed to get him away from Lucy. He charged right for him his hands exploded with fire power. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" He punched him in the stomach, blood spurted out of his mouth, Farlatz wasn't ready for such a strong attack. He collapsed to the ground grabbing hold of his stomach. "Your power has increased since the last time you hit me. Have you gone into full power? Huh, I never noticed until now. Maybe I'll take you more seriously, if I want to keep my life." Farlatz attacked him head on with no hesitation; Natsu blocked and dodged every move he threw at him, while trying to find an opening. As soon as he found an opening he saw something silver shine in his eyes. He flung his body backwards dodging it. It was a sword, when Natsu looked up he saw a man, a slim man, with icy blue eyes and long silver hair staring at him right in the face. "Don't even try it!" He was aggressive towards him, like Farlatz meant something to him, he had the will to protect him.

Erza burst through the hole in the roof heading straight for the man that attacked Natsu suddenly. "What sort of person runs off ignoring a fight they are already in?" She saw that he was on the verge of attacking Natsu, he rose his sword up above Natsu's head ready to strike when Erza dashed in front of him clashing their swords together. "Your fight is with me, remember? Natsu go ahead I'll keep this one busy." Natsu ran to Farlatz kicking him where he was open, and to add to it he was off guard because of him. Farlatz dodged it, aware that he may pull a move like this. Natsu snarled at him, he didn't like the fact that he needed back up when he caused this fight on his own.

"Tell me who's your friend there that seems to want to protect you?"

"That is Kai, a member of Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"It's a group of mages in our guild that are the strongest."

Natsu didn't know what to do after he said that, it was complete shock. He had to ignore the fact that he was that powerful; right now he was more worried that Erza was facing Kai. He looked strong enough and he almost cut him in half already.

"Wendy, do you have enough magic power to heal Lucy?!"

"I think so."

"Is Mira-Jane alright, if we need backup and no one's there we're screwed."

Mira-Jane rose to her feet, struggling to get her breathing under control. It was hard and heavy breaths that she couldn't help, she was going past her limit. She was thrashed around so much, that it was getting harder and harder for her to bear. "I will have your backs." Erza looked at her from the corner of her eye. She knew she was pushing herself too much, her magic was depleting. Erza knew the only thing she could do was make sure she had no faults during this battle. "Mira-Jane, get out of your take-over form. Only use it when you need it." Mira-Jane obediently did so, and went back to her normal, human form.

As soon as she did so her exhaustion hit her even worse. Then Natsu saw a glistening light zoom over the guild. A person appeared right before Mira-Jane, she was nauseous, weak and powerless, and then she fell to the ground her face hitting the dusty plain. Then the adversary before her spoke with a voice of a woman and man at the same time, causing a clash of voices. "M-Mira-Jane?!" She looked up before her to see the person before her starting to separate like soft, reusable mold. It transformed into two, separate human beings one was a male with white hair that had a silver tint to it that shone in the sunlight before her. His face and body started to form before her; he was large and muscular with purple eyes that glowed from her point of view. Then she saw the other person starting to mold into shape it was a woman, with long, pure white hair. She had the same purple eyes as the man. They shone beautifully in Mira-Jane's eyes. Her body then started to shape, she was muscular but she also had a petite body that hovered over Mira-Jane as she leant forward over her.

Mira-Jane was about to fall unconscious when Elfman ran around the corner looking for her. He knelt down beside her; his hands were shaking unable to contain his fright for his sister. She lifted her head with her voice was quivering with a soft tone. "Elf…man… they know my…name." Then she fell face down immediately, unable to keep herself out of consciousness any longer.

Elfman's eyes dilated at the sight of them, he didn't know how they could possibly know her. "Who are you people?" The woman looked at him in a horrified expression. "I'm Sukuno and my brother here is Loksu. We're your brother and sister."

Elfman was paralysed from his emotions, unable to move by his own will, trembling from head to toe. How could they be his brother and sister? What happened after they were abandoned by their mother?!


	10. Family

Note: I will not be submitting Chapters for 3 weeks sorry about that.

How could Elfman even possibly be related to these people? He had to admit they looked younger than him, but he just didn't want to believe it. "It's not true! It can't be." He latched his hands onto his face in disbelief, the horror that his mother left him for a different life was unbearable to him. He was losing all reason, memories of seeing his mother leaving were flashing into his mind.

The night when he came down stairs to see his mother leaving, she didn't even givE him a second glance as she exited the door to a different life. It still haunts him to this day, the feeling of having no parents any more left his soul feeling empty inside. At that moment as the two strangers before him stared into his eyes with despair written across their faces. Sukuno started to feel choked up from just looking at Elfman and his moment of grief. "I feel you have the right to know … that she's alright." She pulled out a scratched up photo out of her pocket and gave it to him, the edges were all torn up but he could visibly see the photo well.

It was her, her long, wavy, white strands of hair shining brightly in the sunlight of the photo. Her eyes of dark blue were as beautiful as ever shining with life, she looked just like Mira-Jane, and Lisanna was starting to take on the look too. Even he realised he had those eyes … the eyes he always loved before she left, the eyes that gave him comfort and reassurance in tough times. Those eyes were looking straight at him with a new sense of vibrancy that now, tortured his soul. Water droplets started splattering onto the photo. Elfman was crying with pain he hasn't felt in a long time, the last time he felt this way was when he thought he killed Lisanna. It felt as though someone was slowly ripping out his heart, causing his heart break to be even more horrific than it once had, and it only got worse.

He stood up gripping the photo in his hand. "Does she know you're in a dark guild?" Then it was as though time stood still between them, it was as though, time had frozen. The silence just had a build-up of pressure that felt like it was going to explode between them. The longer the silence went on, the more the rage was rising to the surface within Elfman. "Tell me! Do you know what it's like to be abandoned by your mother?! All I want to know is if she has the best intellect about the safety of her other children!" They didn't expect such emotion to come from Elfman about his mother. They couldn't even look at his face. "She doesn't."

The silence was broken with such heart wrenching words to Elfman's ears. His tears stopped flowing down his face, out of all the words spoken; he just did not want to hear those treacherous words come out of their mouths. "How could you? I remember her hating dark guilds, she hated the fact that they were trying to destroy the world we live in. I wish I could see her but I obviously can't."

They stared at him as though they were worried, Sukuno started getting teary. Then Loksu said the most horrifying thing to Elfman's ears. "Our guild master … took her. He is keeping her captive she is possibly in this town right now but I don't know where. He said if we were to attempt to get her back he'd kill her before even thinking about it." Elfman couldn't stand even hearing it. "So you gave up. In Fairy Tail we don't give up no matter what. We follow things through no matter the danger. I will help you get her back but … if I do so, you have to leave the guild." They were so happy, when he said those words Sukuno hugged Elfman crying into his shoulder. Her voice was muffled and choky but he could make out the words she said. "Thank you." Loksu couldn't believe there was a guild that would do something like that, even for someone else. "We were going to leave the guild … but then master did this. Thank you for helping us Elfman."

"Don't think this is only for you I'm doing this for. I'm also doing it so Lisanna, Mira-Jane and myself. So we can see her at least one more time. Lisanna was only a baby when she left; she at least deserves the right to see her mother once."

"I thought you would do something like this for only yourself, I never thought you would do it for your sisters too."

"Before we go to find her I need to take some friends with us and heal a few people. The blue haired girl Wendy over there is healing Lucy they both can be useful, and Natsu is fighting that Water Dragon Slayer, we will also need Erza she is very smart and very strong. We will also be taking Lisanna and Mira-Jane. Without these people we may as well forget about rescuing her at all. Gray can stay behind with Gajeel and give us intel through Happy and Charle about what's happening here."

"Okay, sure I'll do whatever it takes."

Elfman watched as Lucy opened her eyes fully healed, he really didn't want to ask this of her and Charle but he had to do what he could. "Wendy, can you heal Mira-Jane fully this time? Charle can you go and find Happy and look for Gray, Lisanna and Gajeel?" Charle looked at him shocked. "Why do you want to use Wendy's powers right now while she's in this state?"

"Grimm Shadow has someone captive we need to go save her as soon as Natsu and Erza finish their fights."

Wendy spoke up shivering from her lack of power. "I-I'll do it. I'll heal Mira-Jane, but this may be the last person I can heal so everyone has to stay out of trouble."

"Okay, Charle once you've found Happy, and found Lisanna send her to me. Then find Gray and Gajeel and tell them to give us intel through you and you will tell Happy so we are aware of what's happening at the guild. Make sure they stick together otherwise our plan may fall apart."

"Sure. You're lucky I discovered a new power so I can do this kind of thing." Charle flew off looking for Happy. She found him inside the guild about to be pounded into the ground, she flew straight at him grabbing his hand and flying away. "Happy we need to find some people so you may need to use your magic." Then a green magic circle appeared on his back and white feathery wings spread out helping him to fly. "First we have to find Lisanna."

They flew away through the guild searching for the people Elfman needs to find his mother once again. The next challenge was for Natsu and Erza to complete on their own, the fight for them was only just beginning.


	11. Battle of Memory and Swords

Erza was in a battle of swords, as the metal clashed against each other, they stared into each other's eyes with such determination to finish each other off right there and then, but neither had the intent to kill. Her scarlet hair waving in the wind caused a change in her opponent's actions; he jumped back far from her, with his sword at the ready. "Scarlet…" Kai breathed out that one word, as though it was the most horrible thing he has ever seen. His face completely changed this face could not be distinguished it was as though he didn't know how to react.

Flashes of blood, rubble and explosions came back into his memory as though he'd been supressing them. Scarlet blood surrounded the village he lived in, and he looked up to see a mound of rubble from a church that previously stood there in its place. With blood and dead bodies surrounding it, as he rose his head higher he saw a woman covered in black, demon like armour and a giant sword with silver spikes sticking out of it as though it were used to rip away the opponent's flesh.

Kai raised his head up to see her devilish brown eyes staring straight at him, as her long scarlet hair whipped about in the ominous wind that filled the area. She looked just like Erza but older and more like a true demonic creature from the shadows. When comparing both, Erza has compassionate eyes and looks as though she is a person with good intensions by nature. Whereas that other woman had cold cynical eyes that made her seem evil right down to the bone, with no mercy in her heart what so ever. Looking into those eyes gave him chills down his spine Kai was on the verge of crying, beginning to tear up.

"I will allow you to live for only one purpose. That you remember your pitiful survival for the rest of your life, so it will crush you every time you even have a thought about this moment." She walked down the hill dragging her sword behind her causing dirt to gather around the sword as she moved. She gripped his jaw curling her fingers around Kai's face. "Remember the day I came forever. Just remember one word that will cause you to break… SCARLET! I AM THE WOMAN WITH SCARLET HAIR THAT LEAVES BEHIND HER THAT VERY SAME COLOUR ANYWHERE SHE GOES!" She threw his head from her grip leaving him crashing to the ground in tears.

His awareness came back to facing Erza again. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Kai swung his sword directly toward her neck, his speed incredibly intensified she jumped back using her sword to block the incoming sword from hitting her. She requipped into Flight Armour her defence will be weaker but she will be faster than her enemy definitely.

"What do you mean I haven't done anything to you?"

"Y-You destroyed my whole village, killed everyone I ever cared for, and left me alive so I would remember that horrid day for the rest of my life leaving me with one word to remember SCARLET!"

He dashed straight for her pointing his sword straight out heading toward her neck, hoping to run her through completely. Erza ran, with her new speed she was able to dodge this attack but without her armour she would've been dead in an instant.

"I didn't do that at all. How could that be when we look around the same age?"

"Why did she look just like you even with the scarlet hair?"

Erza was completely shocked, who is this woman that is exactly identical to her. Did she know her in the past, but not realise this due to her amnesia after being taken to the enslavement camp to build the Tower of Heaven. No matter who she was Erza still had a goal to achieve when her friends were being harmed all around her, and her true home destroyed. She knew what it was like to have people around herself to suffer and be killed just to sacrifice their lives for the sake of her living. She wasn't going to die at the stake of her friends lives being on the line. She was not going to die and waste her own life when so many other lives have sacrificed themselves, to let her live on. It was time for her to fight seriously with all her strength.

She charged at Kai with all her power heading straight for him with her sword. He dodged her powerful speed just by a thread. Then a cut appeared on his cheek, dripping down slowly was blood, red scarlet blood. The blood triggered memories to flash through his head again, this time another memory assembled itself within his mind. The sight of the woman came back she held a blood drenched sword in her left hand but in her right hand held… his mother's butchered head being thrashed around by her grotty blonde hair. The head only held one distinct sign of harm apart from her throat… a scratch on her cheek.

His mind kept on flashing from the images of Erza standing in front of him and the woman from his past holding his mother's head. He snapped, all sanity that was left in him was gone after that moment. Kai started smiling and then started laughing menacingly, until it became a roar of laughter. He tilted his head back and placed his hand against his forehead grabbing his hair "I'm going to kill you Erza Scarlet, and it's not going to be pretty. I'll make sure you're unrecognisable. I'll make sure you suffer in the most horrid pain you have ever felt before. I'll make you pay for what you've done. Kai turned to look at Erza dead on in the eyes. But his whole face changed from the last time Erza saw it. It was… pure evil.


	12. Survive to Save them all

Kai burst into unstoppable laughter after seeing the fear in Erza's eyes. Even the sight of her trembling before him, gave him great joy. "Once, so strong and dominant, now so weak and fragile. What has become of you? At least I know I will win this battle I have nothing left to lose, while you can still lose everything." She couldn't help it she was shaking beyond her control, to think he was on the brink of insanity a few minutes ago. Now he's completely fallen off the cliff, delving deep into an insane state, and he may never be able to climb that cliff again.

Erza gripped her sword tighter, squeezing, hoping all of this would go away. Then she remembered what Natsu said when they versed Jellal at the Tower of Heaven…when she risked her life to save them all. "We're the same… It's the same for all of us… Don't you ever do a thing like that again… NEVER!" Her thoughts changed after that, she thought to herself at that very moment after he said those exact words and said them aloud. "That's right… I don't have to die for my friend's sake… I have to live for their sake… because that's the only way to bring about a happy future. I'm not going to die here to save them. I'M GOING TO FIGHT FOR MY SURVIVAL TO SAVE THEM!" She requipped into Robe of Yuen armour and dashed straight towards Kai with a fire in her eyes that was unstoppable.

"Your determination is way higher than I thought it would be. I may need to use my best weaponry." He had a grin that grew on his face in a cynical way then he requipped his sword. It was now completely black. It had a huge machete like blade and was so clean it reflected Kai's face on one side. He turned the blade towards Erza and all she saw was herself, dead on the ground in a bloody mess. "Not many people see the Blade of the Demon, it's made to slice flesh off clean without much mess, I've never used it on a human before let's see what happens, shall we." He sprung off his feet to dodge her movements, dancing around her simple attacks, like they were nothing, even though she had plenty of power hidden behind her blade. Erza was getting tired fast, her armour wasn't doing much of an effect on him at all.

She started trying to requip again when he suddenly swung his sword directly at her neck. She stopped her magic and dropped to the ground the blade cut a few inches of her hair, as she noticed it falling to the ground in front of her face Kai said "You have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, and survive, or was that speech back there just for show?" She requipped as fast as she could with her fury rising to the surface. She changed into her Heaven's Wheel armour, circling multiple swords around her as she stood she fired every single sword at him. But all you could hear was clashing metal and then, when all the swords were fired he was standing there unharmed with a sword that was shaped like a chainsaw but had spikes sticking out of it, like some sort of barbaric club. Erza looked at her swords, and they had scratches all over them some of them broken in half, others completely shattered.

Then she looked up to see Kai about to hit her directly with it if that sword did so much damage to her weapons what would it do to her? She had to requip as fast as she possibly could but all you saw were dirt clouds everywhere, from just the impact. When the dirt cloud disappeared all you saw was her armour shattered on the ground and her standing firmly above Kai in her Adamantine armour with one single scratch on her that travelled from her cheek to her neck.

"Your good with your requipping speed I see, Maybe I have to use a sword I never thought I'd use. This may tear me apart using this sword, but I will kill you with the sword you killed all my family and friends with!" He requipped his sword into something that made Erza shake the sight of it was terrifying. It was black with silver spikes that curved out from the sides of the blade. The sword was almost as tall as Kai himself.

"I've made some adjustments to it but it's basically the same sword."

"B-but I never killed anyone in your village."

" LIES!"

He shattered the strongest defense armour she had right before her eyes. She requipped into her Purgatory armour; her sword was around the same size as his it was either going to be an even match or something on a whole new level. They both swung the swords at each other the blades connecting caused the magical power around them to shake. Erza's sword got caught into one of the spikes and he ripped the sword out of her hands and caught it with his second hand.

"You're not getting that back." He swung his sword over and over in no particular manner it was hard to read where he was going to hit her. He connected with her armour and it completely shattered. Then his blade hit her shoulder the spikes had dug into her flesh in various places in her arm. He ripped the sword towards him and tore away her flesh causing her to scream in agonising pain. She was knocked to the ground with her own sword, as it hit her right in the stomach she flew back and her shoulder blades grinded into the dirt and rocks. She couldn't move, every part of her body was telling her to get up but she couldn't. Erza heard him dragging the swords behind him through the dirt, her back was in pain and her arm was severely hurt, possibly beyond repair. Kai looked directly into her eyes and picked up his sword then pointed it at her heart, digging the sword into her breast without piercing the skin. Erza was freaking out, her breathe shaking from just the sheer fear of it all, she couldn't leave her friends, not now. She wouldn't believe that this was the end. "This is the end for you ERZA SCARLET!"


	13. The Fire Ice Dragon

Note: I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER! Ok sorry if I confuse anybody but this part of the story is going back to Natsu's fight with Farlatz because this is when Erza began her fight so now it's Natsu's turn. Thank you if you bothered reading this note.

…

Natsu saw Farlatz before him, he had a giant, menacing smirk, obviously directed straight at him. Natsu just sneered at him, he clearly was trying to get under his skin just like the parasite he was. After what he did to Lucy… he was never going to forgive him. Natsu cringed at the very thought of the suffering that Farlatz put Lucy through. He was going to regret it… he was going to regret everything he ever did to Lucy.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!"

"Are you still bothered by that pitiful girl's suffering?"

Natsu just stared straight into his eyes with fire burning within him out of hatred.

"How pathetic are you? I thought you were the great Salamander, not some wimpy kid."

Natsu's anger got the better of him. He charged straight at Farlatz, without even thinking about what he was doing. But… he was gone before Natsu could even hit him… "heh… behind you." Farlatz said in a mockingly cynical voice that made Natsu jump right out of his skin. Natsu turned to look at him but before he knew it, he was kicked in the stomach with an immense amount of power that knocked him to the ground; breathless, as he went sliding through the mud.

"NATSU!" He heard the voice of… Lucy. He turned his head just to make sure it wasn't his imagination, he saw her in a miserable state on the brink of tears. He kept thinking to himself I can't lose, I can't lose, I CAN'T LOSE! For her sake I can't lose! Then he looked up to see Farlatz creating that very same water bubble that Lucy was trapped in! The images of her suffering and struggling in that very bubble fighting for her own life just to see her friends trying so hard to rescue her. But if Natsu gets trapped there may be no hope for himself or Fairy Tail… "LUCY GET GRAY! I HAVE AN IDEA BUT YOU NEED TO FIND HIM NOW! LUCY, RUN!"

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, then she saw Elfman in the distance.

"ELFMAN!"

"Lucy?! What's wrong?"

"It's Natsu he's in trouble, and he needs Gray! ONLY GRAY CAN FIX THIS!"

"Happy and Charle are looking for him in the Guild."

"Well I'm going to find him myself, I'm not just going to let him die that is just not an option!"

Lucy ran even faster she could hear her heart pumping blood into her ears. She was panicking; she was more worried than anyone had ever been for Natsu. It was time to put her strength to the test, to get past her enemies and do it fast without any hesitation she had to do whatever she could to save him no matter the consequences. Even… if it meant getting blood on her hands.

She halted to a stop when she entered the guild she stared upwards to what was left of the ceiling and saw the blue exceed above the battle. "HAPPY!" she screamed as though she was about to break down into her own emotions. Happy saw her looking vulnerable and desperate for someone's help. "LUCY!" He flew down and grabbed her clothing with his small paws and glided up towards Charle.

"Lucy… What's wrong?!"

"It's Natsu; he could possibly die if we don't find Gray _right now_!"

"We're trying to find him but it's impossible in this crowd!"

Then out of the people ice started forming around everyone in a circle, the ice crackling with shards flying everywhere.

"Happy!"

"I know!"

He flew down there with Lucy in his hands and Charle not far behind. She saw Gray, she charged straight at him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Charle?! What are you doing I was in the middle of something!"

"I DON'T CARE! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE THAT NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

He looked over to Lucy and saw her face. It was like her very soul was being crushed.

"It's Natsu… He said that he has an idea and he needs you for it, but he could possibly die if we don't get there in time."

Silence fell on them all as they rushed to the door then they turned around the corner outside the guild to see Natsu! But something was wrong as they got closer they noticed Farlatz had him by his throat in the air. He was kicking and fighting to get free, but when Farlatz saw them he dropped Natsu on the spot. They got to the ground and Lucy was at his side in an instant. He opened his eyes and smiled as though he was glade about something. "You really are my guardian angel… Lucy." She hugged him. "Don't make me that worried again, Natsu." Gray knelt down by his side.

"What do you need Natsu."

"Well that's simple; I need ice that won't melt."

Gray nodded and hit his palms on the ground. Ice spiked out of the ground instantly. Natsu stood and looked straight into Farlatz's eyes. "This is what a real Dragon Slayer can do." Natsu broke off a chunk of ice and ate it bit by bit until it was gone then, white smoke exploded from him covering him from sight.

Everyone ducked for cover except for Farlatz he wanted to see what Natsu was talking about, he was intrigued. The smoke dispersed into thin air. When Natsu was revealed he had white streaks through his hair that also contained what looked like… ice! His arms showed swirling white marks that moved continuously. Then Farlatz looked into his eyes and saw they were ice-blue. He didn't know what to make of it he was confused he thought he may have already gone insane.

Lucy stared shocked that he came up with the idea of mixing fire and ice. Then she said in a soft voice. "The Fire Ice Dragon…"


	14. True Dragon Slayers

Farlatz's eyes were practically bulging out of his head.

"W-what are you?"

"A Dragon Slayer."

He charged at Farlatz with his full strength, ready to destroy any part of him within his reach. Without him being able to do the same act, Farlatz was surely going to lose. Natsu jumped onto the wall of the guild behind him and shot himself at Farlatz, his arms were surrounded by ice in the shape of a dragon's wing with flames surrounding it. It was shining so brightly it was, beautiful. It hit Farlatz straight in the chest leaving him gasping for breath in mid-air. He fell to the ground instantly like a lifeless bag of meat. It was almost like it burnt him but the solid ice created a greater impact that caused him to be breathless. His ribs were broken, and his clothes were torn and scorched, he started coughing up blood onto the grass, but he would not give up in this brutal battle. It was deeper than what it seemed to be it was a fight to see who had the true strength of a Dragon Slayer.

One hit after another kept on slicing at his body with this one attack, the pain was unbearable, it was the worst pain he'd ever felt. When he lifted his head he realised how low he had gotten since Natsu powered up. Natsu swung again but this time he did roar of the water dragon and it distinguished his flames but his ice still remained. Natsu raised his head to look into his eyes. "I said you were going to regret what you did to Lucy… NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM DOING SO!" His ice wings shattered and slowly rained down to the ground. Then his fists were normal again, they just burst into his regular flames. He ran at Farlatz and punched him straight in the face the force of his attack lifted himself in the air, his legs turned into pointed long shards of ice with a surrounding blue flame that exhausted unbearable heat. Natsu did a scissor kick on him causing him to crash into the ground. The ice shattered off his legs as he landed on the ground on his two feet, the ice shone in the sunlight it was so gorgeous… but it was a brutal, barbaric fight that was coming to an end.

But then out of nowhere he was attacked from behind it was Farlatz! Natsu was knocked to the ground, pinned there unable to move. "But… how?" he turned to the Farlatz that was lying on the ground, unconscious, to see it turning into water, and splash to the ground. Right then Natsu's faith broke. He made a clone out of water! But how was it even possible, he can manipulate water but how did he learn to do that on his own. Farlatz started creating his water bubble again! Then out of nowhere he was knocked to the ground, and all he could see that would have caused it was a steel bar. He looked up to see Gajeel above him offering his hand out. Natsu took it and stood up with him.

"Thanks Gajeel I don't know what I would've done without you to help."

"Gee-hee… for once you actually acknowledge my power."

Natsu just smiled. "Gajeel I think I can take it from here on, I'm only able to get damage to him because I ate some of Gray's ice. I don't think you can take him on with the power you have."

"Huh? I actually thought you would admit I'm stronger. Whatever if you get yourself in a hole again I'm not helping."

Gajeel walked off towards Elfman, seeing as he was the one that needed Gajeel in the first place. Lucy looked over at Gray. "You should go too, Elfman was looking for you." Gray followed Gajeel still second glancing on Natsu's battle.

It was just Lucy there now to help out Natsu if something happened. But she had a feeling she wouldn't need to interfere, Natsu was strong enough to defeat him, she just knew it, she could feel it in her bones.

"You always have your friends don't you?! Why do they bother helping you?"

"Because we are family Fairy Tail is my family. They have always been there for me when I needed them most. You of all people wouldn't know what that's like."

"I don't need friends all I need is power and strength. If I don't defeat you my life is worthless. I MUST HAVE YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS!"

He ran straight at Natsu there was no time he had to run himself, no dodging or blocking would help him in his situation. "WATER DRAGON BULLET!" Water bullets started shooting out of his mouth lightning fast, it was impossible to read where they were going to hit. Natsu turned around to face him head on, but before he could do anything a water bullet hit him in the shoulder and went straight through to the other side. His shoulder was completely pierced by water, that water was more deadly than he once thought.

Natsu grabbed his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. "GOT YOU DID I?!" Farlatz was getting closer and closer by the second as he broke out into a run. "Water Dragon Roar!" Natsu reacted in the same way "Fire Ice Dragon Roar!" Farlatz stood no chance, his attack disappeared as the fire mixed with ice shards exploded into an enormous attack that shot Farlatz straight on, and continued past him through the rest of Magnolia and out to the ocean ahead. When it was over Farlatz was on the ground severely injured and unconscious.

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. "NATSU!" Natsu turned his head to look at Erza… but he saw her… utterly defeated being pinned to the ground by her opponent's sword. There was no time to think just act. "FIRE ICE DRAGON ROAR!" He blasted him with just enough power not to hurt Erza. Kai went flying into the wall of the guild and was no longer moving. That was the full extent of his power, he could fight no more and he was drained of all magic power he had… just for revenge on someone he didn't even know.

Lucy came running towards Erza with Natsu in front of her. He ran and slid down onto his knees as he came to a stop beside her. She was gasping for breath.

"Erza, your arm!"

"I know, I'm always needing… to be rescued in the end… Natsu."

"Lucy, go get Wendy now! We need her more than ever."

Erza started coughing up blood beside her on the grass. "I'm not leaving you yet Natsu, I still need to find someone and finish this fight. I want forgive them for this Grimm Shadow will pay." She fell unconscious right before Natsu, his heart shattered like all the pieces were to tiny to put back together. He cared for his friends too much to lose even one of them. "Erza… ERZA!" Lucy came running back with Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel, Mira-Jane, and Elfman. Happy was right above Erza with Charle crying onto her body. He couldn't bear to see one of his friends to be defeated like she was.

"Natsu… what's going to happen to Erza?"

"I don't know Happy… I just don't know."

Lucy looked at Natsu in despair, she didn't know what to do, and then she looked over at Farlatz's unconscious body and realised something.

"Natsu, this may not be the right time to say this but… Farlatz, if we take him with us we might be able to get information out of him about this whole thing. There's not much we can do now, but we need to find out why Fairy Tail of all the places to attack… why here?"

…

Zanlang watched them fuss over Erza's body attempting to heal her. "They are strong; they even beat Farlatz when he was at full power. I am looking forward to fighting the Dragon Slayer… Natsu…"


	15. The Hidden Power

They needed to save Erza and fast, she was losing so much blood the grass once bright, beautiful green, now flooded in scarlet blood. Lucy, Happy and Elfman dragged Farlatz to their side to keep an eye on him. Erza was still unconscious; it was so unnerving how dreadfully long she was out for. Happy was over her body staring into her motionless face, a tear drop fell down onto Erza's face one by one until he couldn't control his emotions no longer. "ERZA WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" He was gripping onto her hand unable to let go.

Natsu and Lucy pulled him away as Wendy started attempting to heal her as the blue glow appeared from her hands onto her shoulder. They took him a few metres away from everyone else. Lucy stared at him with utmost compassion; she knew how he was feeling. Tears started rolling down her face, Happy saw the tears swelling up in her eyes, and knew he wasn't the only one that felt this way. "Happy, I know how you feel. But don't give up on Erza she's going to pull through this. You'll see." She lunged in and grabbed a hold of Happy hugging him. He looked over Lucy's shoulder through his blurred, crying eyes to see Natsu sheading tear after tear. He leaned in and hugged them both and buried his face into Lucy's shoulder and through a muffled voice he said "It's going to be okay."

Lily was flying above Gajeel, watching them hug his eyes started to swell with tears but he held them back, same with Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Mira-Jane, Lisanna and Charle they didn't want to show vulnerability at a time like this. But even though Wendy couldn't see what was going on she cried as the tears hit Erza's face, she slowly opened her eyes. Staring at Wendy as the blue light illuminated in her face, she shed a tear. "I always… need saving." Everyone shot their heads up, she was really alright, they couldn't believe it, and Natsu, Lucy and Happy ran to her side as soon as they heard her voice. "Natsu… I didn't give up… just like you taught me… I won't give up on my life or anyone else's. I'm here to stay." Now all of them were tearing up shedding tears of joy.

Wendy started mumbling to herself as her voice was choking up from the joy she felt. "It's alright, it's alright, and we're almost there... WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" A massive blue light shone over them blinding their eyes from the illuminating light. When their vision came back everything was blurring, but slowly everyone noticed that everyone in Fairy Tail was healed! Not a single scratch was on any of them not even Erza. When could Wendy do something like this? Her powers did improve but definitely not to this extent.

Erza stood on her two feet ready to fight. They all were shocked and stared at Wendy, the more powerful her emotion becomes, the more powerful she becomes. Everyone was hugging Erza as she requipped into her normal clothes again.

"Heh you sad low lives." Farlatz was awake. He was back to his normal form but he didn't look healed at all he looked worse than when Natsu defeated him. "PIN HIM DOWN!" Natsu smashed his shoulders into the ground as Gray pinned his arms and legs down to the ground with ice. "Now tell us what is going on. Why are we being attacked?"

"Sadly, I have to admit you are the more powerful Dragon Slayer. But I am not releasing that information to the likes of you."

"This is getting ridiculous. What is the point of this bloody war?!"

"Okay I'll tell you because I want this to be fun for everyone. We want what's in the basement of your old guild, the power that is Fairy Tail's true form. That magic down there will make us invincible!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The master hasn't told you. Has he? Once before you went to the Daimatou Enbu, one of our members posed as a person from Fairy Tail and followed Gildarz and your guild master down to the basement, and he witnessed the power glowing so immensely in that den. We just have to have it. Ahahahahahaha"

"Happy! Go tell the master of this now, before something happens. CRAP, the guild we have to get there now, this has to be a distraction. Elfman get your half siblings and let's get out of here!"

Happy flew off into the guild after the master. Sukuno and Loksu rose from the ground in their white sludge and turned into themselves again. "We're right here. Sorry Elfman, we had to make sure you were true to your word."

"Happy make sure the master and Gildartz catches up with us as soon as possible!" Happy darted into the guild as fast as could.

"Come on everyone to the guild." Gray interrupted.

"What about Farlatz?"

"Gray stay here, more powerful Grimm Shadow members are bound to come out of that guild and make sure Farlatz doesn't escape." Gray just nodded to Natsu as he watched everyone run into the distance heading towards the place they called home.


	16. Protect her because I love her

Gray stood there watching everyone run off to the old guild, when suddenly Juvia stumbled out of the guild before Gray. "Gray-sama, someone's coming for me I need your-" Juvia collapsed to the ground, unable to continue. Gray knelt down beside her. "Shit! Natsu had to leave with everyone now?!" The guild collapsed right before his eyes broken, wooden planks flew everywhere. The master used his magic and turned into a giant so he could escape to the old guild right away. "Gildartz help out with this place, I need to get there immediately." He shrunk back to normal and Happy flew in and grabbed his shoulders heading toward the guild.

Gray was left with Juvia to handle.

"Juvia wake up!"

"Gray-sama! I need your help, a-a woman was after me she has ice and fire magic so I couldn't… I couldn't harm her not even once!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"She hurt everyone around me! I don't want you to be one of them." She collapsed into Gray's arms unable to move, she could only cry. He looked out into the remains of the guild so many Fairy Tail members on the ground; everything around him was disintegrating before his eyes. "They're too powerful…"

"GRAY! Never think that way. This is Fairy Tail and we will win!" Gildartz walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Look, you at least need to protect her." He stared at Juvia with a disapproving look in his eyes, but not because of Gray, because of what Grimm Shadow has done to Fairy Tail. "How could someone do this to us? What sort of guild would dare harm anyone like this? We have to win Gray for this guild if not then this war will result in death… With no one to heal Fairy Tail members what are we going to do?" Gildartz could only have a dead serious face, but he had a horrible feeling especially after the news that the master had received, he knew he needed to step up.

"You're right Gildartz, we have to fight. Look at what we have become." Gray stood up on his feet with Juvia in his arms. The sight of her caused him to regain his fighting spirit once again. "We have to fight for Fairy Tail, otherwise this guild is finished. There has already been one casualty in this war, even though they were the enemy he was still a person with a life. Let's not let anymore deaths grow in this fight. For Fairy Tail!"

Gildartz clenched his fist realising he was putting Fairy Tail down by some of the things he said. He nodded towards Gray remembering him when he was just little and when he first came into this guild, always trying to prove himself in strength and power. He had truly grown, he sees the faults with too much power and emotions prove a more powerful strength than magic, he has shown that through his magic before so he can do it again. Gildartz knew Gray had the strength to help lead the rest of us left in this guild, after all Natsu did leave this place up to him.

Juvia awoke in Gray's arms.

"Juvia are you alright?!"

"I heard what you said Gray-sama, even though I was unconscious Juvia heard." Gray placed her feet on the ground making sure she could stand. " You're the reason why I woke up, you're the reason I have to keep fighting no matter what condition I'm in I have to do this for Fairy Tail."

"J-Juvia…"

Juvia turned with her back to him ready to fight then out of some weird impulse, she turned back around and hugged him tightly. Then she reached up and kissed him with a sore passion that needed to be relieved, the heat radiating off them was immense, she truly loved him. Both of their faces were burning up into a bright red blush. "Thank you Gray-sama for everything."

Gray couldn't believe what just happened; he had no idea why he even kissed back. He's never known of any feelings towards her at all, but when something like that happens it's just almost completely natural to him. All this time he was aware of her feelings, but now of all times he realises he feels exactly the same. "Juvia." He grabbed her holding her close to him. "I feel the same." They kissed passionately once again, and then they heard a voice of a girl that sounded almost sarcastic. "Why, look at the love birds, this is no time for this I have a battle to finish with you, Juvia Lockster."

Gray looked into her eyes and knew what to do, it would be an insult to her to hand the battle over to someone else. "Gildartz go and find the people that can still fight I'll handle things here with Juvia."

"Right!" Gildartz ran off with a grin on his face. Then he whispered "I know what you have to do Gray."

Gray had to stay with Juvia he wasn't going to let her fate fall in the hands of them. He wanted nothing more than to protect he never wants what happened to Lucy to happen to her, because he now knows that he loves her.

Juvia lifted her head to look at Gray. "It's her, Tarna… The one with fire and ice magic, I'm glad you decided to stay because I know I wouldn't have been able to defeat her on my own."

"Little girl needs help does she what's he going to do?!" Tarna said sadistically.

"I know you have the magic we need in order to defeat her, I heard about the ice that doesn't melt that you gave to Natsu. In fact I saw him use that power, if we combine our powers we can defeat her."

"We sure can, I'm not letting anything more happen to you because of the likes of them."

"Ice make lance!" The lance shot across the ground heading for her legs. Then Tarna's whole hand light up with a dark purple flame which she shot at the lance as if knowing it would melt. Steam surrounded the lance. "You think you can defeat me that easily!" Then the lance blew away the steam and shot straight at her ankle. "WHAT?!" She jumped avoiding the attack then when she looked up Gray was gone. "ICE MAKE HAMMER!" The hammer hit her straight across the face leaving a bright red mark from the cold, crisp ice. Her whole body shot across the ground from the impact of it. He ran back to Juvia "I weakened her a bit, now we need to use our powers as a team, Juvia."


	17. The True War

"Juvia are you ready?" Gray said in a concerned voice. He was secretly worried about Juvia, after how she came back like in that last battle. Gray was afraid that maybe she would collapse right there, and he wouldn't be able to do anything for her. Then he remembered how everyone has put their faith into him, to protect everyone for now, everyone… even Gildartz and especially Juvia. He didn't understand how they could with how weak he believed he was.

"Juvia's ready, and Gray don't worry Juvia will be fine, she won't be weak in a time like this." She smiled at him, in such a cheerful manner. She truly believed she could do this; she couldn't fail, not with her one love by her side. It would be unbearable to her for him to be hurt, she believed she could protect him. But Gray believed he could protect her, but by not realising this they will protect each other no matter the circumstances. Gray smiled in the same fashion back at her. "Let's do this then Juvia." He clamped his in hers and entwined their fingers together; they stretched their arms out in perfect synchronization and put their hands together. "With ice and water combined no one can stop us." Gray said calmly bringing all his magic power into his hand pointing towards Tarna and Juvia followed. The cold icy mist seeping from the grasp of their hands started to become stronger and stronger until a thick fog surrounded them both. They yelled at the top of their lungs. "WATER ICE TSUNAMI!"

Tarna stood to her shaky feet but it was too much to bare she fell to her knees, and her eyes bulged at the magic she was seeing. It was a giant wave heading straight for her that exploded out of Gray and Juvia's hands that was encrusted all over with icicles that looked ready to impale her. Before it could even reach her she fainted, her heart was too weak to even look at what confronted her. Then the ice shreaded at her arms and legs not hitting one vital spot, when it was over ice was stuck in her arms and legs but she was still alive.

"Just as I planned Juvia, I don't plan to let anyone else die in this battle but I plan to stop them."

"Juvia plans to do the same. Juvia doesn't want anyone to feel the pain she's felt from this war."

Gray wrapped his arms around the blue haired mage hugging her tightly. "I wonder how I ever lived without you."

"Gray…" Juvia grasped her arms grabbing at his waist.

"Gray, if Juvia never met you she would still be that lonely girl that's never even seen the light of day. Juvia doesn't know how she lived without you."

"Juvia…I-"

"Juvia loves Gray and she wouldn't risk his life for the world." She gripped at him into a tighter hold as they stood in each other's arms.

"Juvia, I love you too. Now come on we have to help out Gildartz after what the master did anyone could've been hurt."

She followed Gray towards the crowd of people totally collapsed on the ground. "Gildartz have you found anyone that can still fight."

"…After what the master did a lot of people were injured, Grimm Shadow member took the main blow there are more of them, but I've only found injured unless some are just unconscious like our members. Levy is the only one that's injured she has a broken leg that needs to be tended to but other than that the rest are knocked out or have dislocated shoulders. What do you think we should do next?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Everyone seemed to have faith in you to look after everyone, and I respect that. I'll have to head on over to the guild anyway master will need my help, after all I know Fairy Tail's secret."

Gray just had a dumbfounded face that he couldn't seem to wipe away after that. Gildartz roared out in laughter and patted him on the shoulder. "You can handle this Gray, and you won't be alone, Juvia is here besides Levy just woke up you may need to help them out. Get the injured to a better location okay. I'll be on my way now, good luck."

"Gildartz has faith and so does Juvia there's no need to be afraid Gray, you're strong you just need to believe so."

"Are you feeling okay yourself Juvia?"

"Juvia is not the one you need to worry about right now, let's get everyone out of here."

Gray nodded this whole travesty was changing people, Gray was becoming a leader, Juvia started to believe in herself, Elfman was overcoming great emotions but Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Lucy were the same as ever, strong and protecting their friends no matter what. Then Gray whispered "Defeat them Natsu you're the only one that can save us now, protect those you love and you will be fine…"

"Levy are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are Gajeel and the others?"

"They're settling things with everyone over at the old guild; we're going to be fine."

All Levy could worry about was Gajeel. She just hoped that he would make it back to her alive. She was too worried to even notice the pain in her leg; these people were powerful, more powerful than she ever thought. She promised herself then and there if Gajeel came back she would tell him, _everything_.

"I know you're worried Levy, but he's going to be just fine. He's strong, and besides Fairy Tail's strongest are over there with him nothing bad is going to happen… at least I hope."

"Juvia agrees. Gajeel will be fine, you will have your chance to-" Juvia screamed out in horrendous pain as she was hit with a bright, blue flame in her left arm.

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed rushing over to her side.

Tarna came out just crawling along the ground covered in dirt as the icicles were shreading at her skin as she fought for her revenge.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I MAY NOT BE DEAD BUT I'M UGLY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Gray, freeze my arm, freeze the burn I can handle the cold but not this pain."

"B-but… Juvia are you sure?

"FREEZE IT NOW!" She cried out in tremendous pain as her arm started showing welts, it was a serious third degree burn she just couldn't handle. She started gripping at Gray's arms.

"PLEASE GRAY!" Gray sighed in a shaky tone and started freezing the burn, once he was done freezing the burn she relaxed her grip.

"Thank you, Gray." She said and relaxed in his arms as the pain started to go away bit by bit.

"You never deserved this." He slowly stroked her hair and layed her down soflty in the grass. He marched over to Tarna standing over her. Tarna was fear stricken she was shaking but she couldn't move from where she was laying. Gray froze her arms and legs to the ground, she was in pain from the cold but she could handle it especially in the state she was in. Gray walked over to Farlatz and froze over the layer of ice he was trapped in reinforcing it. He wasn't letting anyone else get hurt while he was there.

"You have no idea what your friends are in for they don't even stand a chance." Farlatz said as he glared at Gray.

"You don't know them they will win especially for the ones they care about."

…

Natsu barged into the guild with everyone by his side, to see the face of a dark haired man with piercings all over his face and body.

"Who are you?!"

"Natsu Dragneel, I have been watching you this whole time and you don't even know who I am. I am Zalang!"

Natsu stood their ready to face any fight with any person but he never expected it to be with Zalang.


	18. Masters in Battle

Zalang was right in front of them. Right then and there the man from the legend was realised to be real. Time felt like it was slowing down like every single noise was getting louder just by being around this man. But they had to get over it everyone's lives were at stake. "I don't care who you are right now but I'm not letting anyone get in our way." Natsu said leaving a rough tension in the air.

"Zalang, leave him to me for now. I want to see why you've been following him around for myself." Morgal the master of Grimm Shadow said.

"Where's my mum?!" Elfman blurted from his mouth now angry, and looked ready to explode.

"Your mum? Oh you mean her." Morgal pointed over to a white haired woman with bright blue eyes right behind them. Elfman was just left there standing wide eyed.

"Mum…" Mira-jane said under her breath.

"Elfman… Is that you Elfman, Mira-jane…? Lisanna…? The woman began to cry uncontrollably. "I never thought I'd ever see you again, and Loksu… Sukuno you're alive!" She started walking towards all her sons and daughters reaching out her hand, when a hand crashed down and threw her backwards.

"GORNAF! Be careful we need her unharmed for the sacrifice."

"So it really is you, mum." Elfman started dragging his feet towards her.

"ELFMAN! If you want to get her out of here safely we have to deal with these guys first, and you have to be ready." Natsu said in a stern voice which meant he was dead serious about this. He stopped Elfman in his tracks.

"MAYBE _YOU_ SHOULD FOCUS NATSU!" Morgal yelled as he launched straight at him, when out of nowhere a giant fist hit him straight in the face and he went flying across the room and crashed into the tables of the guild. Natsu turned around to see the Master. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME!"

"Master!"

"Natsu you guys handle everyone else leave this guy to me." Natsu nodded in reply and stepped back in a bit of shock. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder and when he turned around it was Gildartz.

"Gildartz! Wh-"

"Natsu I'm here to help I will handle that other guy guarding Elfman's mum. Everyone and I mean everyone else here will all fight Zalang, it will take more than one person to defeat this guy. I don't even think I could defeat him on my own. So do your best." Gildartz stood there ready to face Gornaf but he had a feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen so he stayed put.

Natsu turned back to look at Zalang and he was gone nowhere to be seen, but instead in his place were three Grimm Shadow mages. They all decided on a plan. One of the mages was a woman with short black hair, and blue eyes which Lucy agreed to take on with Lukso, and Sukono. The other woman was a tall, thin looking girl with long, shiny red hair, and big brown eyes which Elfman, Mira-Jane and Lisanna decided to take on. Then there was a man with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes that Gajeel, Erza and Panther Lily planned to fight. Meanwhile Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle were going to search the place for Zalang.

It was decided, now they had to wait because the fight between the two masters was about to get hectic. The master was heading into a serious battle that could consume everybody into it. "What do you want from us?! How do you know Fairy Tail's secret?!"

"I had a person sneak about this place around the time you appointed Gildartz master, but I guess keeping it a secret failed as you can see what happened next."

"Morgal you will not harm my children!"

"Sorry but it's a bit late to say things like that Makarov, I mean do you realise what's happened to people like that blondy over there." Morgal announced pointing over at Lucy. Lucy's chest seemed to tighten at that very moment, she felt horrible that she was no use to them. "It's only thanks to that healer, that she's alive right now!"

"Why have you gone to such lengths, just to get FAIRY Tail's secret power?!"

"With that power Fairy Tail wouldn't be the only guild with a huge amount of destruction power! We'd be able to control the world with that power; we'd be able to cover the world in complete darkness!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" Makarov just kept growing and growing into a giant thanks to the great stature of the guild he could only just fit. "You think you can stop me by doing that!" Morgal started floating upward using his wind magic, as he pulled out a thin needle like sword that glowed in a bright purple light. Makarov shrunk himself down straight away he knew that sword was completely surrounded in poison magic; he couldn't get hit by it not even once so he had to shrink back to his normal size again.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Makarov jumped out of the way before he could get stabbed by the sword. Morgal was now flying at impeccable speeds that were impossible to track, yet Makarov could see every move he had sending his way and avoid it, which was simple because of how short he was. But then Morgal had a sudden change of plans. He started hysterically laughing; everyone was just staring at him he was completely insane. "If I can't harm you, I'll harm THEM!" He had his hands pointed directly at everyone standing back in Fairy Tail magic that was heading towards Natsu, Elfman, and everyone! All they could see were purple monsters raising from the ground, flooding the ground around them. "POISONOUS DEMONS!" He yelled as the purple monsters leaped and completely consumed them with harsh crash.

"NO!" Makarov screamed as he fell to the ground all he could see in front of him was Natsu on the ground unable to move with a purple substance starting to cover his entire body. "I tried… to…protect them…master…but… I just…" Natsu could no longer speak, the poison was starting to take over his whole body. "YOU BASTARD, CHANGE THEM BACK!"

"Sorry, but the only way to reverse the effects, IS TO KILL ME!" Then the hysterical laughter hit the room once again. Makarov could only feel a hot, white pain building up in his chest as he watched everyone in the guild he calls his children suffering a great amount of pain.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this so early in our fight. BUT IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES THEN I'LL DO IT!" Makarov's arm started to shine brightly in the dark guild as he pointed his arm out into a fist towards Morgal and started charging at him as his anger was taking him over, and the hot white pain just kept on growing.

"GUIDING OH SHINING RIVERS OF LIGHT! SHINE ON! TO CRUSH THIS WICKED FANG, THIS EVIL… FAIRY GLITTER!" A giant wave of glittering light exploded from his arm hitting Morgal straight on the light spreading out around the whole guild. It was like a sonic boom not hurting one person but Morgal, when it was over Morgal's limp body just laid there unable to move. "You left me no choice Morgal… and thank you Mavis for everything." Everyone in Fairy Tail started returning the colour in their faces slowly each one was able to move again and it was as if they were unharmed by the time they could stand. Now that Morgal was out of the way they could get to their goal but stronger people were in their way once again. What would become of Fairy Tail in this dark hour?


	19. Do Anything For Family

They finally got rid of Morgal the one behind the plan. When they thought it was over they heard a voice echo throughout the guild. "Ahaha, you think it's over?! I planned for him to die from the beginning. My real plan will soon come into fruition, once I destroy you all. Then that woman will release her magic power! But for now let's play a little game, you have to get through everyone in this building before I dare come out and steal that woman's magic filled soul!" He announced this throughout the guild in an ominously, playful tone.

Everyone just stood there unaware of what to do next. Then Makarov fell to the ground from lack of magical power. "MASTER!" Everyone called as he fell into a collapsed heap on the ground. Mira-Jane rolled him on his back and put one ear to his chest! "He's still breathing! Happy take him to Gray straight away we can't keep him here."

Then before they knew it there was red flash that went straight for Mira-Jane, she blocked with her arm, turning into her demon take-over, she fought back. "DON'T LAY A HAND ON HIM!" She roared as she gripped her claws into the woman wrist, and kicked her in the stomach with a great force sending her flying into a wall. Happy flew in and grabbed Makarov, while they were distracted, and left the guild as fast as he possibly could without harming the master.

Her mother was standing in the background beginning to cry, she remembered her little girl, Mira-Jane. The sweet, innocent, caring, kind hearted Mira-Jane, that wouldn't even hurt a fly. The tears flowing down her cheeks constantly she looked at how strong she had become. She was still a caring, kind hearted girl, but she was strong. She wouldn't let anybody hurt her friends, or family, she learnt how to fight back for not only her safety, but everyone else's.

Elfman and Lisanna joined her for back up. "Mira-nii, Elfman, be careful." Lisanna said with her heart full of care for her big sister. "Same goes for you." Elfman changed into Beast Soul take-over, and turned into the monster that he once thought had killed Lisanna. The fiery red head stood up once again. "So you're not just a useless girl in a guild full of mages. Let's see what you're made of!"

"DON'T HURT HER! Please don't hurt my little girl!" Her mum pleaded with the red head.

"Mum… When you left us all those years ago it hurt, Lisanna was only a baby, and she hardly even remembers you! Elfman and I had to take care of her! If you never left that day I guess we wouldn't have our true family, which we now have today. Fairy Tail is our true family and they've taken care of us ever since we stumbled onto their door step. SO DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" She said this with a harsh glare that took her aback she couldn't comprehend how she could possibly feel.

"Mira-nii focus!" Mira-Jane stared straight into the eyes of her enemy.

"What's your name?" She said curiously but still dead serious.

"I'll tell you so you know who will defeat you, I'm Roseli and you're going to die knowing the name of the person that killed you!"

She spread her arms out and quite quickly two swirling giant balls were formed in the palms of her hands, one water one fire and they just kept growing and building up magic power. Then she threw them simultaneously at Mira-Jane. "SEARING WATER BOMB!" It was getting closer and closer to her and it was impossible to dodge, so she attempted protecting herself from it with her arms until it hit. But there was no pain like there should've been, then when she looked up she saw Elfman standing in front of her completely covering her from the attack. "Beast Soul… Lizardman!" He announced in one puffed out breath. He was in his most defensive Beast Soul form completely covered in hard green scales. But he was unable to stay in that form for too long he dropped to his knees and turned back to his human form. Elfman roared out in pain, it was unbearable against his skin, as the boiling water slowly seared him revealing fresh burns all over that slowly appeared to tear away at his skin.

"ELFMAN!" Lisanna screamed as she ran over to him. Mira-Jane was still shocked that he saved her from that great mass of magic energy.

"W-why did you do it Elfman, why?" Mira-Jane stuttered out of her mouth, as she fell to her knees abruptly.

"I'd do anything to protect you two, even if it meant me going through torture or death no matter the cost…" He hunched his back over trying to take in all the pain. One leg lunged forward ready to stand. "I'm not giving up; I'm here to protect those I love, to save our mother and to keep Fairy Tail standing! I don't care what pain I face until I win!"

His mother began to cry once again. She couldn't believe how much they'd grown up. Her tears streamed down her face, she knew he's done everything he possibly could to protect everyone up until now. The thought that he used to cry at everything and now he was… like a new person. "I SAID DON'T HURT THEM!" she screamed at them, ignoring what anyone thought. Gornaf pushed her down to the ground. "What did I say before!? Stay back!" He knelt on one knee beside and roughly grabbed her hair and ripped it backwards revealing her neck more. Gornaf reached for the hilt of his katana attached to the side of hip and unsheathed it, placing it along her, graceful neck. "Will you stay back now?" She started breathing heavily unable to control how frightened she was.

"W-why sh-should I th-they're my children?!"

"Because if you don't I will kill them right before your eyes, then kill you, and I won't make it a quick easy death for any of you. Now what do you say?"

She stayed quiet as her breathing became harsher and her chest rose up and down very fast. "Good girl then." He gripped her hair even tighter and smashed her head into the ground. "Now don't do that again." She just nodded quickly as she dragged herself as far away from him as possible. His eyes drifted down her body. Then with a quick movement of his sword down her body he cut open her dress and she made a quick hurry to cover herself as the split clothing revealed her naked body. "Now don't be scared, you're in my care now."

Elfman looked at him in disgust, as he saw the whole thing happen right before his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?!"

"I'm just teaching her not to be reckless is all?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER DOING THAT!"

"Yeah right and who do you think is going to stop me?!"

Then before he knew it he got a massive blow to his head knocking him to the ground. Then a dark, mysterious voice said "That would be me." When Gornaf glanced up it was Gildartz, the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail with his torn up cape flowing behind him.

Now that Gildartz had him handled they could focus on Roseli. She was far more powerful than they expected, Mira-Jane knew Elfman would be alright but she still didn't forgive her for what she did. "You're going to pay for doing that to my brother!" She yelled as her demonic eyes glowed red in the face of her enemy, showing no fear what so ever. The fight for vengeance was about to begin.


	20. Sacrifice

Roseli was astounded by the amount of will power they had. She was expecting to kill them all from that blow, or at least seriously injure them. But because of Elfman's Beast Soul magic he protected most of his body, and his sisters. Fairy Tail was much stronger than they first anticipated. Roseli remembered why she was here. To change the world into a place where everyone would need each other, and not just abandon children on the streets with no one to look after them but siblings.

Roseli remembered the day she was abandoned she was only five years old, everything she touched caught on fire. The magic within her was out of control; she was scared and only needed someone to help her, to care for her. She thought it was great at first when she learnt how to use magic but then everything got out of control, her parents left her on the streets and left the city she lived in for good, and never returned. If the world was completely dark everyone would stay with one another no matter what. She clenched her fist shaking in rage.

"IT WON'T HAPPEN TO ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" she screamed at them all as she charged at them with a small fire ball in her fist. They were all confused about what she yelled at them, but now wasn't the time to just stand around. Lisanna grew wings where her arms used to be and grabbed Elfman and Mira-Jane flew up with her demon wings. "What's going on?! She just snapped all of a sudden" Elfman said in a confused tone. Lisanna dropped Elfman on his feet as she was struggling to keep him in her arms. "Sorry Elfman just make sure you can move quickly." Lisanna explained worried about her older brother. "Beast Soul, Weretiger!" Mira-Jane looked at Roseli to notice something changed within her; she had tears welling up in her eyes about to cry. "I think there's a purpose behind why she's even fighting." She said in a calm collected voice.

"Just look at her, look at her eyes she's crying. Look at how she's shaking, she's had rough past. But how do we stop her."

"Mira-nee she's in an unstable state, she won't be focusing on what she's doing, we may just have to stop her with force."

Roseli had to calm herself down, she knew it but she couldn't help but feel the way she did. She couldn't control her emotions, her eyes started to blur from the tears.

"How…? How could you come here and not want to hurt that woman. I heard everything you said to her, she abandoned you all, and you're willing to save her…?"

"She's our mother she may have abandoned us willingly, but we still care for her." Mira-Jane exclaimed in a soft, saddened tone.

"I was abandoned too, just because I learnt how to use magic. I couldn't control it and Grimm Shadow were the only people that actually wanted to help me… So I have to, I have to change this world and make sure everyone sticks together!"

The fiery red head had fire and water streaming from both of her hands. It formed a sword hilt in each hand one made of water, one made of fire. It slowly rose up to form a sharp curved blade within her grasp; she created twin swords especially made for battle, out of magic. It was just like Gray's Ice make magic, but somehow different it was much more powerful. "I'm sorry, but for the sake of the children in this world I will do anything, even if it means killing you."

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone here!" Mira-Jane had compassion but her brother and sister meant everything to her, she wasn't about to let their lives slip through her fingers. Elfman, about to charge at her was suddenly knocked to the grown, but not by Roseli to his shock it was Mira-Jane as she dashed at Roseli with a force that was not to be trifled with. Her claws were extended from her fingers ready to attack; Roseli and Mira-Jane were now head on in battle. She attempted dodging the swords as fast as possible but to her surprise she was just as fast as her.

The white haired demon clawed in every direction possible, but with these twin swords it was hard. Then the hot, white feeling of fire searing into the side of her arm appeared and the shock struck her in an instant as the water sword struck her in the head in the moment she felt her muscles being branded with her sword. But as she was falling she saw an opening she just couldn't refuse no matter how much pain she was in she had to take that chance. She sliced her claws and just got the surface of her neck and belted her in the hip with her heel. Roseli stumbled to the ground as Mira-Jane did the same. She grabbed hold of her shoulder trying to stop the horrible pain. She just thought to herself the whole time 'This is for them!' She refused to back down.

She withstood the pain accepting it and rose to her feet, but something was wrong… Roseli wasn't there, she vanished! She wasn't the type to back down from a fight the instant she got hit but where did she go?! Out of nowhere she appeared in a flash about to run her through when she was tossed to the ground. Mira-Jane was shaking; she knew it wasn't Roseli who pushed her down. She looked up and her whole world was spinning around her, her heart stopping, in that moment she didn't know what to do, she was now hyperventilating. The view in her sight was Lisanna, run through with that bright fiery orange sword, with the smell of her insides cooking in the air she had a look of death on her face. "LISANNA!" Roseli withdraw her sword from Lisanna and dropped it to the ground. "W-w-what have I done?" She backed away from the body she penetrated with her own magic.

Mira-Jane was struck with multiple emotions at once, rage, sadness, depression but most the thing she felt she needed to do with exact revenge on Roseli. Rage was building up within her body leaving Elfman and Lisanna there, tears started to well up in her and as they dripped down from her face she roared at Roseli in a way that no one has ever seen Mira-Jane before. "YOU BITCH!" She striked her down to the ground as the woman took her punishment willingly, she puched her in the chin and flew up above her and kicked her down into the ground, broken wooden planks surrounding the unconscious body of Roseli and dust clouds rising up around her. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE GRIMM SHADOW FOR THIS!" She fell to her knees beside Lisanna's body. Her eyes drifted down to her wound as she lifted up her shirt to reveal it her skin was charred, and trickling with blood it was an unbearable sight for the both of them.

She was still breathing but it was very hard for her to keep going on. Mira-Jane changed back to normal and burst into tears. She grabbed her shirt and bowed her head hiding her face, feeling ashamed of herself. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry I-I couldn't protect you." She stuttered as her emotions were over taking her whole body. Elfman changed back to his human form as well and was crying uncontrollably he wasn't even able to speak through his tears. "Li-Lisanna, I was absolutely useless I was stunned by my own fear!" Is all he could say as he repeated it over and over. "It's no-bodies fau-lt. I-I di-d it to pro-tect you b-both, s-so d-don't blame your-selves. I l-love you both." Lisanna said trying her hardest to talk to them. "Don't speak Lisanna, w-we can still save you I know it, I know we can." She burst out in even more tears as they flooded down her cheeks. "WENDY WE NEED YOU!"


	21. Saying Good Bye

Everyone's eyes were now on them. They couldn't believe that it happened in a matter of seconds. Wendy ran over to her with Natsu and Lucy, in panic as her name was called in an ear shattering scream. Each step Wendy made was another sharp, stabbing pain in Mira-Jane's chest that made her want to rip her own heart out. The pain was torturing her soul, as all she could think about was that it was all her fault. "W-Wendy can you save her?!" Mira-Jane said crying at her feet with her head down, and her hands slowly balling up into fists. Tears started rolling down everyone's faces just at the very sight of her. It was such heart breaking pain just to see her like that. "I don't know the only thing I can do is try."

"Lisanna, you're a great friend… protecting the people you love like that. I'll never forget how great you are." Natsu said tears welling up in his eyes about to be in the same state as Mira-Jane and Elfman, the thought of her dying again was just too painful. But he held back his tears to at least show how much respect he had for her.

"Th-thank you Natsu, I will always remember you too." She managed to say through her harsh, death-filled breathing, as she smiled cheerfully even though she was in severe pain.

"L-Lisanna." Lucy couldn't even say anything as her hands covered her mouth as she was shedding tears at the very sight of her. She began to hyperventilate as she stared at her injury of the burnt, disgusting skin that had welts and boils all around it, while the cooked flesh was beginning to drift to her nose; she thought she was going to throw up. But the voice of Lisanna herself soothed the pain in her heart.

"Lucy… You weren't here when everyone thought I died, but you're a great friend and I know it from just these few months we've known each other." She exclaimed, but at the end of it, it was too much for her and she began coughing up blood.

Lucy turned around, unable to bear the sight any longer and pulled Natsu into a deep hug crying into his shoulder. "Don't let her go." she said in a soft muffled voice. He pulled Lucy into a gentle hug attempting to soothe her as he stared at Lisanna unable to hide his feelings as tears started rolling down his cheeks and dripped down onto Lucy's back.

Wendy desperately attempted to heal her while they had what might be their last words to her. However nothing was happening. She had fallen too far into death's arms, it was already too late. Wendy was shaking uncontrollably as she was using her magic, she didn't want to believe that she couldn't save her.

"W-Wendy, is that your name?" Wendy turned around to see Roseli talking to her. "Grab the sword made of water, if you apply your healing magic into the hilt and insert it into that girl's wound and slowly pull it out, you may be able to save her." Wendy only managed to squeak out a few words.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me because, I give up. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. As soon as I stabbed that girl I broke, this plan is just creating more hatred and pain than what was originally in this world. I don't want to live in this world any longer knowing I harmed someone at her age, so anyone here right now can grab my fire sword and kill me right now."

"Okay I trust you, but killing you would be up to Mira-Jane and Elfman, not me."

Wendy grabbed the water sword and Mira-Jane grabbed her hand, her tears falling onto the floor in front of her.

"D-do y-you really trust her?!"

"Yes, her eyes showed more sympathy than anyone could possibly understand."

Mira-Jane let go of her as a bright blue glow appeared from Wendy's hands as she inserted her magic into the water sword. The sword changed from a swimmingly bright blue colour of water to a sparkling, soft, green. Wendy shed her tears and slowly drove the sword into Lisanna's wound, Lisanna let out a moan that pierced Wendy's heart it was hard to bare, and she couldn't handle causing pain to her friends. Then she slowly lifted the sword from out of the wound and a bright yellow glow slipped into her cooked flesh, almost like a shadow. The light disappeared into her and as the blue haired girl observed the wound her insides started to web together and reversed the effects of the fire sword. It was truly working! She started crying from happiness now, trusting one person was in the way of saving her and she did it. But she stumbled to the ground from her sheer clumsiness.

"It's working, she may be saved!" Wendy finally said through her emotional tears. But before anything good could happen she fell into a deep sleep. "She's just sleeping don't worry."

"Roseli, you saved my little sister, I don't know how to thank you!" Mira-Jane exclaimed

"I'm the one that put her life in danger in the first place, don't thank me and if you want to still kill me then do so. I'm not going to fight back."

Mira-Jane picked up the fire sword by the hilt and placed it in Roseli's hands, she pulled a confused face that was only grim with despair for what she had done. "You're a good person. Now if you want to end this join us to defeat Grimm Shadow, before it's too late."

She slowly nodded her head and rose to her feet trying not to damage her body any further. She walked over and grabbed her water sword and as it returned to her ownership the green slowly turned back to blue like rippling water.

"I'm all fired up now! Wendy stick with Lisanna, and Elfman come with me, everyone else good luck. We are sure to win!" Natsu roared. He then ran off with Elfman into the higher sections of the guild upstairs. "Hey Roseli come with me. We're going to join Gildartz and defeat Gornaf… together." Roseli nodded her head once again and followed Mira-Jane obediently feeling in debt to her kindness for not killing her.

Everyone was now heading off into battle, Gildartz, Mira-Jane and Roseli will verse Gornaf, Erza, Gajeel and Panther Lily verses Leon and Lucy, Sukuno and Loksu verses Tsukami. No one knew who would fall and who would survive in these battles to come. Everyone was afraid and scared for everyone's sake. All they knew is that they had to face them and fight for their futures.


	22. Space Magic

Zalang concealed his body within the ceiling of the guild, watching Fairy Tail hopelessly fight for their lives. He stared at Gajeel, watching him face off into battle against Leon with his black furry friend by his side and Erza standing strong as ever.

"Gajeel are you ready!?"

Erza said fiercly not backing down from this fight. She just wanted to make sure the person she had teamed up with was able to battle in sync with her. She knew Panther Lily sure could, but… Gajeel. "I'm ready!"

He replied in a stern tone his will power too strong to back down. Even though he said those words his face said different, he was hiding something. He was pushing down an emotional set back that could possibly endanger them and Erza knew so. Even so, she didn't say a thing, she couldn't. She wouldn't allow her partner in battle, to break down in the midst of war, where she needed him most. She thought to herself; _I wonder… is he still, alive. Where ever he is he'd better get back to me soon. I will need you soon and before this fight ends… _This war of Grimm Shadow and Fairy Tail was taking a toll, she almost died and now Lisanna is still in grave danger. Hopefully Wendy can protect her before it's too late.

They stood before a man with dark tanned skin, and short blonde hair that got in his, ice blue eyes. His tall muscular body revealed a result of extensive training, which Erza could point out well, she can point out a well-trained body straight off. "Titania… I guess your guild doesn't take our members very lightly if you're here."

"Stop gloating blondie."

Gajeel interfered harshly not liking the man before him one bit. His muscles ached by just standing there and doing nothing to smash his face in. "Gajeel I take it… Don't inerupt me, it's rude."

Gajeel's iron arm extended hitting dead on in the side of his face cracking his cheekbone. "That wasn't very nice now, was it? I'll show you the true magic of space."

He balled his hand and flicked out his fingers revealing his hand once more. A giant hole appeared in Gajeel's iron arm. "What is this?!"

It was almost like a black hole that appeared in his arm but he repelled it by turning his arm back to normal. Then it just vanished into thin air, like nothing was even there in the first place. "That was black magic!"

Erza said shocked her body shaking. "Black magic is illegal in Fiore, it is an evil, devious magic that once almost sent the world into chaos! Why do you have it?!"

The scarlet haired girl said frantically. "That's none of your business. The only thing I need to do is defeat you until you can no longer move, or if not I must kill you. So I don't care what you have to say."

Leon said in a monotone with darkness filled within his eyes. "I will show you the true power!" His eyes went pitch black… Panther Lily stepped in front of Erza and Gajeel.

"What are you doing?! We don't know the full extent of his power!"

Erza said attempting to pull him back by grabbing him on the shoulder. The black cat stood firmly as he grew to his muscly form like a panther crossed with a human. "I'm not letting you two die… I can feel how dark his magic is, I'm not letting you get hurt while I stand back just because I'm weaker." He stood forth pointing his sword out to Leon as his eyes began to glow and his body lifted into the air. "Meteor Shower…"

Leon screamed deafening their ears. Fire balls started raining out of the palms of his hand melting the sword Panther Lily had before him. One after the other hit him searing his fur as ashes went flying, until he could no longer move and was on the ground. Silence fell upon Erza. "What have you DONE!"

Gajeel roared as he went to the side of his friendly companion. "G-Gajeel…"

His mouth quivered as he no longer could keep the spell up any longer, and went back to his tiny form. "You can now defeat him. You can repel him. Erza can fight him, for F-Fairy T-Tail…"

He pointed his little furry index finger up to the sky, while sticking out his thumb. "Fairy Tail…"

Gajeel followed and did the same and so for the name of his guild, for his severely injured friend, he must fight and forget about his own problems. All to win this battle, and save the world from torture and despair they must fight. "We will not lose Lily we will save Fairy Tail and Fiore!"

He charged at the unnatural being floating in the sky before them. "Erza! Follow my lead!"

He refused to lose this battle, for everyone's sake. One attack after another was sent flying his way, he just repelled it over and over.

Gajeel dropped to the ground arching his back with Erza running towards him from behind. She jumped a foot onto his back and leaped towards Leon. She flowed through the sky and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour sending hundreds of swords at point blank range. She flew through the air with her metal wings as her guide. All swords were sent into black holes everywhere she looked, not one hit him until finally she reached him and clashed metal against metal as he drew out of one of his black holes a dark illuminating sword. It was filled with pure, black magic as though from the raw source of his magic. It was unbelievable it was black requip magic the most evil type of requip magic a person could ever learn. Hardly anyone can master it. But for those that do end up having to give up one vital thing most precious to them… their soul. The one thing that allows humans to have any morality at all, the thing that reaches them emotionally. Why would he do that to himself? "You will not defeat me ERZA SCARLET!"


	23. The end?

Zanlang was getting sick and tired of all these fights going absolutely nowhere, but in Fairy Tail's favour. "It's time to finish this." He whispered to himself he had to find a distraction so he could pull off his plan fast enough. Going through without it would just leave the guild vulnerable to escape for what he had in store for his one true enemy standing in the way of his dreams. He glanced over at Wendy to see their near dying, pale, weak friend. _That should grab their attention and distract them all_ he thought. The black haired man swung down on a low wooden bar above Lisanna, he hung their and a beautiful black, exquisite sword appeared in his hands as he stared at them with his cold, harsh eyes as though he didn't care what happened to them, he only thought them as the enemy, just in the way of his plans towards his happiness.

"WENDY!" A blood curdling screamed echoed through the guild, it was Natsu and he would never scream like that unless he was worried about his friends' safety. He saw Zalang head straight for his dear friends, while Elfman was stunned not wanting Zalang to get any closer to his beloved sister. Everyone's attention was now on the evil Zalang. He kicked the blue haired girl out of the way sending her flying as she yelped in fear crashing into Erza making her dodge a near fatal attack by Leon. He lifted his large machete shaped sword above Lissanna as it shone in the bright light and she was struck, her blood spurted everywhere. All you could see was the crimson red colour of blood, their friends blood, it was everywhere, crimson the colour of death.

"LISANNA!" Mira-Jane screamed at the sight of her sister, tears rolling down her face leaving her in a mess as she watched Zalang make his next move to defile Lisanna's body. The evil man bent down and grabbed hold of the girl's short white hair, lifting her decapitated head up in the air above his head for all of Fairy Tail to see. Her dead glossy, blue eyes lifeless asthat same colour of crimson blood dripped from what remained of her now slowly rotting neck. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT ZALANG! YOU WILL REGRET EVER DOING THAT TO A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared at Zalang.

"Really? It won't be before I destroy you all… That's interesting let's just see you try." He said basically mocking them for feeling the emotions they did during this battle. The black haired man rose his hands into the air, the ceiling began to bubble as heat began to rise and before they knew it a giant fire ball came out of the ceiling and it was the most powerful magic any of them had ever experienced before. It was going to kill everyone in that guild except for Zalang! That's just how powerful the exertion of magic truly was. "All Fairy Tail members and allies join hands now before it's too late!" Gildartz screamed as he grabbed Elfman's mothers' soft delicate hand, not wanting to hurt her but he was too much of a rush to worry about that right now when everyone's lives were in danger. "Woman, what is your name?"

"Kasandra…"

"Well Kasandra use all the magic power they said you have because we're going to need it to perform one of the great Fairy magics, right now!" Mira-Jane ran to Elfman crying into his shoulder with Roseli. "Mira… I will do anything for you to fulfil your revenge, only scum would murder a girl of her age and I will do anything to help. She nodded back at the kind girl trying to stay as strong as possible, so they ran towards the others. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as Charle grabbed the other. "I'm not going to let any of us die, I don't care if I am killed in the process but I need everyone to be alright!"

"Same here I'm not giving up without a fight, ever!" The blonde replied in a stern voice ready to expel as much magic power that she could, even all of it if it was needed.

Gajeel came running with Panther Lily in his arms. "Lily we need you now! Exert all magic power you have otherwise you will die and so will everyone else you care about here today!"

Erza and Wendy came running grabbing someone's hand amongst the group until finally all of them were in a circle holding each other's hands. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" Natsu yelled enfuriated that Zalang would even do this to his own comrades just for his own selfish desires. They were exerting immense magical power the most any of them could take. The giant fire ball was closing in and the heat was getting worse and worse. "Zalang what are you doing you're going to kill us!"

"I don't care I only care about finally reaching my goal, and having complete control of the world covered in darkness. Your lives never meant anything to me…" His heart was nothing but darkness, he could not be saved no matter how hard anyone could try it was obvious he was gone replacing the heart he once had with utterly evil darkness that filled his whole body.

The fire ball finally exploded incinerating everything in its path. The explosion scattered about the guild, fire spread about everywhere. All that was left was a glow of magical fire. All members of Grimm Shadow that was once alive, now dead as they became black ashes of the fire's destruction. The fire was blazing, exploding out from where they once stood the heat filling up the guild not one flame hurting Zalang no matter how much fire surrounded him, but not one person could survive under that heat it was impossible it was like the sun itself was in there, but what about Fairy Tail, the strongest guild did they survive?


	24. The Ultimate Attack

[AN: Sorry this took so long I've just had a lot of assignments with school, and I've had lack of inspiration for this story but I'm almost finished, and can some people give me reviews I don't like not getting reviews :D hope you like it]

A yellow glow appeared from the fire revealing some kind of shield. When the fire was finally extinguished a yellow dome appeared around all the Fairy Tail members and allies revealing their guild sign on top, it shone brightly Zalang defended his eyes from the immense glare that hit him. Zalang was staring at them coldly hating the sight of them, how could they have lived? Was it one of the great Fairy magic's? "I'm quite surprised you could deflect that but your luck ends here." The man said his voice booming all around the guild, hitting everyone's ears.

The dome shattered, leaving glittery sparkles in its place floating around them as the magic finally released. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH A MURDER OF ONE OF OUR FRIENDS!" Natsu roared. He was beyond furious he was utterly enraged at what the enemy before him not only at what he had done but also taking away Lisanna's life, he butchered her, he discriminated her and for that Natsu was never going to forgive him. Flames began to engulf his whole body. "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy screamed and in an instant she was pinned to the wall at the back of the guild. "I don't want to fight anyone but the Dragon slayers so stay back!" Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu stood free while everyone else was pinned to the wall by blue glowing chains grinding against their skin, cutting off the circulation in their bodies. "Natsu! Defeat him, for Lisanna!" She screamed tears welling in her eyes. "I won't forgive him for what he did, and neither will Fairy Tail!" She yelled in weirdly harsh and fierce voice that no one had ever heard from her before. It was as though, she just couldn't handle all this murder anymore she wanted Zalang dead!

Natsu punched Zalang dead on in face with incredible speed pushing him back into a wall. All the man did was burst into laughter. "You'll need more power than that to defeat me Dragon Slayer!" Zalang was playing with him; he was nothing more than a toy for his amusement, as he just took his attacks like they were nothing. Gajeel finally gave in and started bashing in the guy himself, punch after punch using his iron arms. "You're useless Salamander! If you want revenge we'll have to work together. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" A large amount of swirling wind hit Zalang throwing him off. "Come on you scum! You can do better!" Zalang yelled again, this man wasn't crazy he was just purely a psychopath.

"Guys throw an attack at me!" Natsu said staring straight into their eyes with a serious look on his face as though he was planning something but he didn't want to say anything. "Are you crazy Salamander?!" Gajeel replied shocked at his suggestion, knowing he could possibly die if both of them combined their magic and aimed it directly at him.

"Do your Dragon Roar at me NOW! Both of you!" Natsu roared at them getting easily pissed off because he knew he had to act now before it was too late.

"Iron Dragon…"

"Sky Dragon…"

"ROAR!"

Iron and wind were burst at him and he was engulfed, no doubt possibly injured from that attack. No sign was left of him, but what did he plan? Zalang burst into laughter once again; he had definitely gone completely mad. He stared into the abyss of magic that overwhelmed Natsu and just couldn't stop laughing at the fact that the Dragon Slayer could've possibly just committed suicide and his friends committed murder.

Then the iron and wind started to disappear it circled round into a whirl of wind circling around to the centre of where Natsu once was and before they knew it they saw him eating it all right before their eyes, the power he could behold when he collects all that energy will be immense. Natsu sighed, "Guys stand far back, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said sounding somewhat relieved but he was still deadly serious about killing Zalang right before him, with or without the help of his friends.

"FIRE IRON SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Out of his mouth fire, iron and wind all in one hit came out but something was off it wasn't like his usual attack it was creating a shape slowly it started from a head to creating a body. "Is that a…?" Wendy said gapping in awe at the size of the beast he was creating and by the end of it a tail was formed to create a Fire Iron Sky Dragon! It roared and smashed down into the ground cracking the floor boards. Zalang had a second glance at Natsu and his form completely changed he had silver and blue streaks through his hair while his own body was covered in an iron shell that shone in the sunlight. He balled up his first as they burst out in flames. "Now, I'm ready to kill you!"

"I guess it's time to get serious." Zalang stood their charging up his magical power when suddenly Natsu yelled at the dragon "ROAR!" and a massive amount of light burst from the creatures mouth and hit Zalang dead on it created a crater in the ground and slowly the blue chains on everyone started to flicker as his power was being decreased. Natsu could feel the man's own magic power flooding into his own body and he just became more powerful, the pink haired man could feel his magic just enhancing as the dragon continued to blast him with its power. "This is going to finish now Zalang! You will die here!"


	25. Sacrificial Love

Strange dark magic was filling up Natsu's body, despite how much it truly was hurting his entire body inch by inch he ignored it he was not going to let any more of his friends die just for this asshole's petty goal. It was time to finish this fight before anything bad happened to himself. Darkness was filling up his body it was tearing him apart. Zalang burst into laughter at the sight of him "This may truly be the end of me Natsu Dragneel, but the magic you're consuming right now will be drained from me and will be inside you. In other words you're not going to live more than ten minutes after my defeat!" He was now cackling in laughter ignoring how close he was to death. The dragon ripped at him with its claws expelling iron into his body, poisoning him.

The magic was flowing into Natsu's body even faster, the dragon disappeared from beneath him and expelled into the air leaving his body weak from the amount of power he used just to defeat Zalang. He could feel it Zalang's power was circulating within himself. Zalang was dead… and everyone broke free from their chains, running towards Natsu panicking for his life. He was shaking uncontrollably the magic was overcoming his body. All of sudden Gray burst through the doors with Levy in his arms, and Juvia by his side trying her best to keep up straight from her immensely painful injury. "Natsu!" He yelled seeing him on the ground, and then he watched as his eyes began to cloud over in black.

"What's wrong with him?!" Lucy yelled her hands shaking as she dropped down beside him. "Natsu can you hear me?!" She cupped his face staring into those soulless pitch black orbs of the man she loves so much. He rose from the ground as he began to consume the magic completely into his soul, the black vanished, his eyes now purple and they were evil… "Natsu! " She hugged him attempting to just have hope. But it was useless she was thrown to the ground brutally, his skin now turning a sickly pale colour. He was gone… "Natsu! Listen to me, it's Lucy you know, me we're friends, you have to come back to me!"

She screamed, but there was no response from the man before her. Tears welled up in her eyes it was destroying her to see him like this. He wasn't hurting anyone but those that went near him, he was lost no one could bring him out. Happy closed in to Natsu, his best friend before him totally dead in the eyes. "N-Natsu…" The figure above him looked down at him. Happy's eyes were blood shot and now crying he did not see Natsu, all he saw was a monster… His fist light up with a dark ore and pounded the furry cat out of the way making him fly into the crowd. Erza ran after him catching him in her arms. She hugged into the furry broken down cat in her arms, as tear by tear dropped onto the floor in front of her. "He's not Natsu anymore we can't do anything for him…" She was breaking down remembering the fun times she had with him and all his friends. It was hard for to take but she knew he couldn't be saved.

"I WON'T BELIEVE IT! Natsu if you can hear me you must know how I feel… I love you! I always have… you're the only person that I ever cared this much for. I don't want you to leave me…" She slowly stepped forward. "If you can hear me just try, try to break free from this evil… for me!" She couldn't bare it she dropped to her knees crying into her hands the figure didn't even budge a muscle he didn't even care, and everyone around him was shedding tears.

Levy couldn't stand it any longer she stared at Gajeel, even he was crying, of all people she wanted to be with him and tell him how she felt. "Gray… take me to Gajeel." He looked at her and obliged through his blurry eyes and met up with him passing her over putting her in his arms. "G-Gajeel… I need to tell you something." Tears were flowing down her face as she glanced back over at Lucy. "I-I… I love you, and I never want to lose you." She began balling her eyes out into his shoulder holding him close to her. He turned her head so she could see him clearly and began kissing her sweetly and softly. Beneath his rough exterior was truly a soft, caring person. He held her close in his arms, looking down at her broken leg. "I don't want to lose you either, shrimp…"

Erza stepped forward towards Natsu noticing he wasn't budging… drawing out her samurai sword sleekly, she couldn't stop crying as she looked down and stood next to Lucy. The body before them finally spoke, "I'm not Natsu… I'm not even a person, I'm Zalang's darkest part and you will never see Natsu again unless this body is harmed beyond repair…" Erza took a step forward but before she did anything the blonde girl on the ground grabbed her leg. "I'll do it Erza… I love him too much to let anyone else hurt him, so please pass me your sword…" The scarlet haired girl did as she asked.

The sword was in Lucy's hands, she rose to her feet gripping the sword harshly, not letting go… "If this needed to be done I won't let anyone else do it so stay back…" She was so pained her heart wrenched staring into the soulless figure. She bowed her head down wiping away her tears. Lucy dragged the sword along the ground and pointed it towards his heart… She looked into his eyes and drove it into him as fast as possible she hugged him staring into his eyes watching them turn green again.

Natsu stared at her with complete admiration for the courage she had to do such a thing. "I love you Natsu…" She withdrew the sword from his body as her eyes followed the crimson liquid expel from his body he went limp falling into her arms… Tear by tear fell onto his shoulder. "Th-thank you Luce, if it weren't for you… I'd still be dead inside and I could've hurt those I care for. I love you never forget that…" His eyes closed and his body fell to the floor, Natsu was now dead and this hell was now over, Lucy loved to hear those last words but she never fell in love with anyone else again…

THE END


End file.
